They Belong Together
by victoria-kat
Summary: Set after season 4. A fiction story about how it continues in season 5.Dan & Blair.
1. Coming Home

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 1 .Coming home.

**I ****do ****not ****own ****Gossip ****Girl ****or ****any ****of ****those ****characters.****I ****am ****just ****using ****them ****for ****fan****fiction.****Posted ****after ****season ****4.**

Summer had past as expected...Blair was with Louis in Monaco and Dan with Eric at the Hamptons. Blair lost in her big pink bubble of a royal wedding and Dan lost in his misery and desperation.

Yet, they interacted.

They kept the promise they made before summer and every Monday found them together, online, discussing about the movie they had seen.

Nothing broke the newfound routine they had, even when he returned in Brooklyn. Except for yesterday, the last Monday of the summer. Blair had emailed him that she couldn't make it to their usual meeting, because she would be making her luggage to come home.

In Manhattan.

He couldn't help but feel anxious. Blair was returning home but he didn't know the reason. She hadn't mentioned anything in her mail indicating the cause of her arrival. Maybe she was coming home for good? She wasn't telling him much about the wedding in their sessions as if she was trying to hide something from him. And definately she was hiding something. The Blair he knew would had made him dizzy with the details of her now royal life and all the things about the palace she lived in, and the wedding she was organizing. But no. All she kept saying again and again was that her life couldn't be more perfect..He of course had asked her sometimes but there always seem to be something else she wanted to talk about at the minute. After, he stopped insisting, so basically he didn't know a thing about her life in Monaco all those three months of the summer.

But she was now returning sometime this week and it felt weird. In one hand he was yearning to see her again after all this time and he was curious to know why she was coming back. On the other hand though, he didn't want to see her. He didn't want to renew his crush on her by having her close again. He wanted to move on, to forget her and if she was here he wouldn't make it.

She had demanded to see him upon her arrival. Dan didn't reply on her mail. He wasn't sure of what to write, so he left it on her to make the first move to meet him.

And that happened on Wednesday night. She texted him.

_Aren't __you __going __to __welcome __me __home?_ She wrote.

_Yeah __sure.__So __you're __back __ha?_ He replied.

_Of __course __I __am __back __Humphrey!__I __did __let __you __know __this,__didn't __I?__Tomorrow __afternoon.__Come __at __the __penthouse.5pm._

_I'll __be __there.__Goodnight __to __you __too __Blair._

And that was it. He had agreed to meet her the other day.

Damn! He didn't even know how to behave in front of her after all. Was he supposed to act like her friend? Of course he was, although he didn't felt like it. If only she had told him why she came back, it would be a lot easier for him to prepare himself for their encounter. He decided that the first thing he would ask her tomorrow would be if she came alone. At least that would give him a clue. Of course Blair would certainly explain everything by herself in the end but he was supposed to chat right? And it would be for the best if he went prepared.

In her penthouse she had wrote. Where all started when she invited herself to the movie he was going to watch after his disappointing talk with Serena.

And also, where they first kissed.

A memory, held in the back of his mind, flashed before his eyes very vivid. He tried hard to shove it down and think of something else. When the betrayal of Vanessa and his book came in mind instead, he winced in annoyance and desperation and resigned.

He lied on the bed with closed eyes and prayed for his sanity to remain.

xxx

It was 4:56 when he entered her penthouse. All day he was toying with the idea of being late or even standing her up but he decided against it so here he was.

With his heart beating loud he stepped off the elevator and found Dorota waiting for him.

"Mister Humphrey! Miss Blair is waiting for you in her bedroom. I will show you the way."

"Its fine Dorota I've been there before so I know the way. There is no need to show me. Thanks"

"Well then you should go " She said with her thick accent. "Miss Blair is waiting"

"Yeah right. I am on my way" he said moving towards the stairs.

He stopped in front of her bedroom door and took a minute to breathe and prepare. Then he knocked.

"Well, come in Humphrey! You are already late you know!"He heard her familiar voice with a hint of mocking underling.

The first thing he noticed was how beautiful she looked.

And the second was that she was still wearing her engagement ring in her left hand.

He could almost hear the noise of his groundless hopes, crushing on the floor. He didn't know why, but he was not expecting to find it there.

He felt the disappointment rush through his veins and he couldn't think of something to say.

Blair was standing there studying him. She could swear that a lot of thoughts passed from his mind but he seemed unable to speak.

"Humphrey, are you going to just stand there?"She rolled her eyes and added "We don't have all day you know! And I have plans for us today."

That seemed to make him connect with his brain again.

"Wow Blair! You're...your tan looks great!" he ended up saying."You..."he continued with hesitation in his voice" ..You look amazing..I... I mean…Well welcome back!"He stuttered as if he had a problem with talking.

They both made a move and Blair hugged him like she would have done if she was with Serena.

"Thanks Humphrey! Summer in the Hamptons has done its miracle on your taste of clothing I see. Those trousers look rather tolerable" she teased.

"Glad to see you again Waldorf."

She smiled at that and the room faded a little. At least in his point of view.

"As I said I have plans for us for today so we should probably get started."

"Plans?" he asked. "What kind of?"

She rolled her eyes again and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have a wedding to plan- My wedding- and you are going to help me with that."

xxx

Two days now they were wandering around the city, trying to find the things Blair was looking for the wedding. The list was quite big, but what they had bought already was nothing. Except for a pair of Marc Jacobs of course, which actually wasn't in the list. If before Blair was looking only for the best to buy, then now nothing was good enough or equal to a soon-to-be princess.

Dan was founding it more and more difficult to be around her only as a friend and on the top of that to help her organize her wedding with someone else. However, he couldn't find a good enough excuse to refrain from her activities. This situation was killing him slowly and he had to do something about it. The only thing that was coming on his mind though, was to tell her the truth. His true feelings about her all this time. But he could very well predict her reaction. She would act like she never heard his confession, remain calm in front of him, find an excuse to leave and after that, never meet him again. So he couldn't risk it. From the moment he saw her again, he instantly knew that he couldn't move on. He was far too deep in his crush on her, to be able to forget her. If the only thing he could get was her friendship and her company when she happened to be in New York, then so be it.

It was the next night, on Sunday, that he began to think that maybe, _maybe_ there was something that wasn't so perfect, as she claimed, in her relationship with Louis.

They had planned a movie night in his loft, since the shops were closed that day. She had arrived with a bottle of wine and was now searching his DVD collection to choose the movie for tonight. Dan was in the kitchen making some popcorn for later and unwrapping the delivery boxes to plates when he asked the question.

"So where is Louis? Isn't he going to come in NY to be with you? I can't imagine that he will be that far from his fiancé for long, will he?"

She remained silent for some time. Dan's curiosity started to rise but then came her answer.

"_He __is __fine_. Too busy with his obligations as a prince to have time to spare here Humphrey." she said with a warning tone. "It's not that I'm gonna stay here too long anyway, so he doesn't have to follow me doing useless things, you know."

He felt his anger rising dangerously. Basically she was saying that he had the time to spare, doing useless things but useless things weren't for Louis, for a prince.

He didn't think twice before he spoke.

" You are saying that I, only a friend of yours, have all the time to help you organize your wedding but him, your future husband, doesn't care enough to put aside his responsibilities and help _his_ future wife to plan _their_ marriage?"

When he saw her expression change, or even before that, he knew that he had gone too far with this.

Uncomfortable and alarming silence settled between them. He could tell that that was the silence before the storm and wished with everything he had to turn back the time and never let those words out of his mouth. But of course this couldn't happen.

He saw her open her mouth only to close it again right away. She probably couldn't believe what she heard.

He shallowed and started apologizing.

"I...I shouldn't say that Blair..I am sorry"

"You are right. You _shouldn't_" she said sharply.

"Look I know it's none of my business to mess with your relationship.."

"The hell IS NOT!" she almost yelled.

"Can we just... I don't know...erase that?" he pleaded her.

"Consider this as your last opportunity to be my friend." she said after a while. "We are not going to discuss my relationship with Louis, unless I say so. I am not going to give you another chance here Humphrey. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Absolutely"

"Fine." she turned to the DVDs again. "I don't like any of those movies. We have seen most of them and the others are definitely low quality"

He breathed in relief and turned back to his work. "I know Waldorf. I haven't bought anything for a while. We have to compromise with one of the rest ones."

"How about Serendipity?" she suggested." At least it is filmed in NY so it has to have some class in it"

"That's fine by me. The food is ready so let's start with this."

xxx

a/n Well that's the first chapter. Do you like it?It is my very first story not only in fanfiction but in general so I am very anxious for your thoughts and opinions about it! Also English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes I made or I will make. Please notify me if you notice any so as to fix them.. Let me know if you want me to continue or not..Please read and review!


	2. Preparations and Confessions

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 2 .Preparations and Confessions.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

Monday found them together again, in her house, examining for hours some wedding invitation envelopes in order to find the best among them that suited to a princess. It was a rather boring activity according to Dan, but he didn't dare challenge her more after what he had told her yesterday. Blair seemed literally absorbed in the process and pointed the pros and cons of every available option, when he couldn't even see a tiny difference between some of them.

"This is from a better material but its hue isn't as good as that one. What do you think?" she asked.

"Aren't they all of the same color?"

"Of course not! They are different variations of beige color, _it __is __obvious_!"

"Sorry Blair but they all seem alike to me" he said confused.

She gave him an of-course-_you_-would look and turned back to her examination. Dan hesitated, not knowing what to do. She kept saying she needed his help, but he hadn't helped her at all so far. He couldn't really help her this time, with that project of hers and they both knew that. Even though he wasn't completely tasteless as she always blamed, their taste was so different like chalk and cheese. Yet, she insisted for his presence.

His phone rang then and Dan shifted his attention to it. It was a message. From Serena. Basically, it was an answer to his earlier message saying that she would be in NY next week and they could talk then about what he wanted her. He definitely could do with seven days of preparation, if he was to tell her about his book.

"Who was it now? Who dares to interrupt you in the middle of our important task?" Blair asked in annoyance.

"It was Serena."

Her head lifted immediately from the table and he felt her stiffen beside him.

"Serena? What could possibly have you two to discuss about after… well after everything?"

"I asked to see her when she comes in NY, which will be next week"

"See her about what?" she demanded to learn.

"Ahh sorry Blair but I'm not gonna tell you. I want to talk with Serena first about it."

She raised an eyebrow and studied him curiously.

He could see a lot of possible reasons passing from her mind, none of which was close to the real one. And because she didn't know, she assumed. And what she assumed was a romantic reunion.

Her mood dropped suddenly. Why couldn't Humphrey, with all his intelligence, see that Serena wasn't for him and accept it at last? And not because he was from Brooklyn –although that could be a good enough reason- but because they had nothing in common. Their interests where nothing alike. Serena would never care for books or movies or expeditions and Dan would never care for fashion or clubs and nightlife.

But of course it was about Serena so whoever cared? Men would drop everything just for one smile of hers.

Her always there complex with Serena and her desire to be at the center of attention, even to her newfound friendship with Dan made her usually structured mind to rebel.

"Its not what you think it is" he added to the topic.

"And how would YOU know what I think? Besides I don't really care, so let's get back to envelop-picking, shall we?"

She turned her attention back to the task and didn't see the sad look in his face.

xxx

All the week passed by with them meeting every day and spending almost every hour of the day together. It was getting harder and harder for Dan to always be there for her, but yet _not __be __with_ her. He had to prevent himself from letting anything inappropriate out of his mouth, and had to always put an act in front of her, just in case. As for Blair she seemed to have the time of her life, organizing this wedding-her wedding, a royal one. But although most of the times she smiled, there were moments when she was distracted with no reason-at least obvious to him-from their conversations. And she had mood swings. One moment she was laughing and the other she was almost on the verge of tears, he could say. He didn't understand her behavior, nor did he like it, but that was definitely due to anxiety.

He supposed that was a usual phenomenon for a soon bride-to-be, even more for a future princess.

xxx

On Friday afternoon he was about to collapse due to exhaustion and Blair seemed equally tired herself. They entered the loft and left the heavy bags they carried on the floor. Blair moved towards the couch, while Dan headed to the kitchen to prepare something for dinner.

"I think I could skip dinner and sleep on this couch like right now." She said while trying to get rid of her shoes.

"I bet you could, but I'm not gonna let you. Unless you want to breakdown before the wedding, you have to eat after all these hours of non-rest."

"Oh! You really sound like Dorota sometimes!"

That comment made him laugh and he was preparing a witty comeback, when suddenly she stood up, turned on her heels and ran to the bathroom.

Both curious and worried at the same time, he followed her a little after. He found her opening the bathroom door to exit with a look of embarrassment in her pretty face, but even without that, he had heard.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just…I'm fine"

She could lie all she wanted but he had heard her vomit.

"You're fine? Interesting, cause I could swear that I heard you throwing up"

"It is probably something I ate before…"

"Yes, except that you haven't eaten anything the whole day." He said softly.

"Save that look on your face Humphrey."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Are you having eating problems again?"

"No I'm not!"

"Blair don't lie to me. I could ask Dorota you know. She would certainly be aware of your eating habits, no?"

"There is nothing there Humphrey so top searching. I'm just a little anxious with the preparations and everything.."

He gave her a look that he hadn't bought the lie, but didn't say anything further. He turned his back on her with the intention to go back to the kitchen when she whispered:

"I cheated on Louis with Chuck the night of our engagement party." She took a breath and added "I'm pregnant"

If he wasn't that close, and his senses weren't so intense whenever she was around, he wouldn't have heard her. He turned to face her again completely numb inside. Her eyes were wet but she held his look, waiting for him to react.

He was completely unaware of what to say to her. His mind just couldn't process the given information. So he stood there looking at her until she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Say something…You seem to condemn me totally"

"Wow..So the baby is Chuck's?"

"I.. I don't know" she confided in him.

"Does Louis know?"

She remained silent for a little and then made no with her head.

"I'm not here to judge you. You know that right? You can always count on me"

She burst into tears then and fell into his arms.

He hugged her tight and started stroking her hair.

"I had nowhere else to tell." She said between her sobs. "I had to share"

"I know."

xxx

a/n: End of second chapter. So, how was it? I know it is a little shorter than the previous but I had to end it there. I apologize for any mistakes and I appreciate feedback! The next chapter will be up in about a week. It is almost complete but I will be without internet connection until then. Please read and review!


	3. Outside

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 3. Outside.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

People when being in difficult situations often say that every cloud has a silver lining, but Dan could safely say to them that every cloud- at least in his life- only brought another one together and they never seemed to fade away.

Bad was definitely an understatement to characterize his meeting with Serena.

They met at the loft, after Dan's request, not only so as to have privacy, but also because he felt more comfortable to talk to her there. It was a little awkward at first, but the conversation started to flow easy after a while. He had told her about the summer at the Hamptons with Eric, and she had shared her news of L.A. The part about her getting a job really surprised him, but not the way she got it. She seemed very happy and relaxed and Dan was happy for her and somewhat proud if he could say. She definitely deserved it.

"So what did you want us to talk about?" she had said smiling at him.

"Uh.. It isn't that important really" he had tried to back off.

"Hey! But you said it was! Come on Dan what is it?"

He had taken then a deep breath and had started:

"Ok but first I want you to have in mind that I had no intention to hurt you or anybody else for the matter."

"Dan you are frightening me.."

"I wrote a book" he had said interrupting her.

"Well that's wonderful! I don't see how.."

"It's about you."

"You wrote a book about me?" she had asked a little confused but also flattered.

"Uh...not only about you, but also Blair, Chuck, Nate, Lily, my dad...Well everyone" he had admitted.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I never meant to publish it..! I want you to be sure of that. It just happened..Vanessa has something to do with that, but this is another story really. I wanted to inform you before the book comes in your hands, because there are some things that I wrote that are somewhat bad but only fictional."

"What have you written about us?"

"It started with us meeting again 4 years ago.."

xxx

She had remained silent until he had finished talking.

"Well...That's the main concept..There are more but..Please do remember that I never intended to publish it"

"I don't know what to say.."

"You have every right to be angry at me and if I could, I would stop it from being published..But it's too late for that"

"Why?"

"It's already out" he had said defeated.

"I just..I can't believe you did this to me..."

"As I said it's not only about you.."

"Do the others know?"

"Nah..not yet"

"Not even Blair?"

"None" he had confirmed again.

"I have to read it.."

"Sure, I figured you would" he had said giving her a copy "Here"

xxx

Dan was sure that Serena would already have more questions, even if she couldn't have read the whole book yet. He was expecting her to call or text him confronting him for his story. Instead, she came again at the loft to see him.

He opened the door and was surprised to see her standing there. She was beautiful as always, but she had a look of disappointment in her face.

"That is what you think of me?" were her first words and as she talked she raised the copy in her hand.

"How far have you gone?"

"Far enough to understand that the book is mainly about Sabrina's best friend and not her, nor the others"

"I already told you it's fictional.."

"Stop it! Ok? What part exactly is fictional? You and I weren't dating? Didn't you hate her in the beginning? Didn't you two become friends behind my back?_ Isn't_ she in love with Chuck?" she said underlining especially the word isn't. She didn't say weren't and that hurted the most." The only thing fictional in here is the part that you loved me..If you really did, you wouldn't write these things about me. About us"

"Serena" he said trying to reach her" I did love you..I really did..I still do, just not in that way anymore..I mean who wouldn't? You are beautiful and..and funny and supportive and.. and amazing..And I did fall for you..And we tried it, but in the long run it just didn't work out. We had lots of chances but..it kind of.. faded away.."

"And you love_ her_?" she asked, disbelief very obvious in her voice.

He didn't answer but it wasn't necessary really. It was all written in his face very clear for everyone to read.

He did love Blair Waldorf.

"I need to sit" she said and headed to the couch.

"Of course...I'll bring you some water"

He returned with the glass in his hand and offered it to her. She raised her head and he could see the accusement in her eyes.

Betrayed. That is what she felt.

He sat next to her, left the glass in the table and took her hands in his.

"Serena.." he started but the click of the door interrupted him.

"Humphrey you should really lock that door or someday.."

She didn't finish the sentence. She remained frozen next to the door, taking in the picture of Dan and Serena sitting next to each other and holding hands.

"Great.." he said to himself blaming everything and everyone for his bad luck.

"Blair.." said Serena beside him" We were.."

"Well it's pretty obvious what you were doing" she rolled her eyes and continued "or going to do. I didn't mean to interrupt. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else I need to be" she said, turned on her heels and left.

"No..Blair wait.." he emerged from the couch and tried to reach her when Serena put her hands in his arm.

"Let her go" she said softly and she meant it in every way. "Can't you see it? She is never going to choose you over her fairytale with Louis"

"But she doesn't even know I'm an option" he protested.

"Maybe it's better that way Dan."

He sort of agreed and sat to the couch again. But then he remembered Blair's expression when she left and made his mind.

"I can't...I have to see her"

"No..you have to stay here..With me..And talk about us and the last chance we said we'll give ourselves"

"There is NOT us! As much as I would love to hear that one year ago, I don't feel that way anymore"

"Fine" she said bitterly "Then stay here. Alone. It seems that when you got to write that book of yours you didn't think of everything well enough. So stay here, on your own, because believe me when they read the book, when _she_ reads the book you are going to feel more outsider than ever!"

She made her way to exit and he didn't make any move to stop her.

xxx

"What the hell is wrong with you man? Me? Gay? Where did this come from? You are a total jerk, Humphrey! Chuck was right about you" was the message from Nate on his voicemail.

"Really Dan? My relationship with Lily made me look like that fool to you? I had no idea you thought of me this way..I thought.. never mind what I thought.. I was proud you were my son but..not anymore..You are not better than any of those you despised" was his dad's.

"Dan? Uh..It's probably better that I'm leaving a message otherwise I don't know if you would have let me talk to you. I'm not going to apologize for what I did. I know that right now you hate me and your relationship with everyone is up in the air, but when this..storm calms down you will see that I did the right thing as a friend. It was too good to stay hidden. The publisher sent me your first check, which I sent back to you in Brooklyn. Dan..I hope someday we can be friends again" said Vanessa.

There were a few more, from Lily, Jenny, Eric, but none from whom he wanted to hear.

Blair either hadn't read the book yet, or her silence was her answer and she didn't want anything to do with him.

Serena's words came to his mind then and echoed again and again until he admitted that she was right.

If four years ago he was unnoticed and unimportant what he felt now was hated and alone.

Yes, _alone_ described very well what he was indeed.

xxx

a/n. There it is! What do you think of it? Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted the story! I much appreciate feedback! Sorry for any mistakes there..if you notice any please let me know. I know that this chapter has no Dan/Blair interaction but it was necessary for the story in order to continue. I'll try to update asap! Please read and review!


	4. The Encounter

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 4. The encounter.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

Two more days passed by and Thursday came, until Dan decided that it was about time to find Blair and try to talk to her.

He had first tried to call her, but she never answered his calls. Then he tried to call her at the penthouse, only to have Dorota answer "_Miss_ _Blair __isn__'__t__ at __home. __She __will __call __you__ when __she __comes __back._" or "_I __am __sorry, __Miss __Blair __can__'__t __talk __at__ the __moment._" or even "_Miss __Blair __is__ sleeping.__ She __will __call __you__ later_."

She never called back, so he made his mind, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the Upper East Side.

What the hell? he thought.. If Blair was sleeping, he would wait there until she woke up. If Blair wasn't at home, he would wait for her to return. It didn't matter how long he would have to wait. He was definitely going to talk with her that day.

xxx

She was at home. And she wasn't sleeping.

She was arranging some white and purple lilies in a vase in the foyer when he stepped of the elevator.

"Humphrey? What are you doing here?" she said half-surprised for his visit.

"Um..We need to talk Blair.."

"In that case, you should have called before coming. I'm about to leave."

"Oh believe me I_ did _call a lot of times these days but you weren't available.."

"That's true. I'm too busy supervising my wedding's details" she said and rolled her eyes.

"I can see that..But I need to talk with you. There is.."

"You have five minutes. Do tell" she interrupted and started watching the clock in her cell phone.

"..Can you..look at me?..while I'm talking?" he requested.

"Sure. Four minutes and thirty five seconds left"

"It can't work that way.." he said taken aback by her almost rude behavior.

She raised her eyebrows but didn't make it any easier to him.

"Fine..The other day you came to the loft and saw me talking with Serena.."

"_Talking_? Well I recall a different scene.." she started with a voice full with irony.

"We just talked Blair.." he said tiredly "and maybe for the last time.."

Her eyes half-closed suspiciously at that, but again she made no comment.

"You see.." he continued" there is this book I wrote that is now published.."

He didn't get to finish the sentence.

"_You_? wrote a book?" she asked in disbelief "and it is published?"

She was really surprised this time. Dan exhaled in relief. That meant that she hadn't read the book. _Yet_.

"You didn't know?" he asked.

"As much as it pains me to admit it Humphrey, I had no idea."

"Then I should probably leave and come back when you have read it" he said "Of course, if you still want to speak to me after reading it.."

"What are you talking about? Why on earth would I stop talking to you after reading a book you wrote?" she asked confused.

He looked away for a second but made eye contact almost immediately.

"Possibly because the book is mainly about you."

She completely froze at that. It was probably the first time that Dan had seen her being that much surprised.

She was looking at him trying to understand if she had heard well. And if so, what repercussions could that have.

"_Me_?"

"Mostly. But it includes everyone else I got to know those four years I was writing it..Serena, Nate, Chuck..even Louis recently" he admitted.

"Oh"

He didn't reply to that, but instead watched her face changing expression.

"So..Let me see if I got it right. Basically you wrote a book about Serena, praising her golden hair and extremely good-looks while depicting me as the Manhattan's villain, which let's face it I am, and that is the reason I wouldn't speak to you again after reading it,right?"

"That's not what I meant. It's not about Serena. Not only about her, anyway. And it's not a biography either. Most of the stories there are fictional. Serena came angry at me because of what I have written about her in the book and I was trying to comfort her, and that is what you saw in the loft. It wasn't meant to be published and if it weren't for Vanessa I wouldn't be in that awful situation now.."

"I don't understand..If you.."

"Why don't you read it first? I can send you a copy if you like" he suggested.

"I am sure I can afford to buy a copy Humphrey.." she mocked.

"It's called _Inside_. Call me whenever you want. I'll be waiting." He said softly and headed to the elevator.

"Don't wait it to be too soon." She lied "I have to fit it in my schedule."

xxx

He was waiting in anxiety for the rest of that day until the night of the next one. She had said that she would take her time reading it, but he didn't believe that. Anything mentioning her name in it had always been the first priority to Blair Waldorf. He had stayed up all night speculating the possible scenarios of her reaction after reading it.

The first one –which he thought to be the most accurate- was her not even calling back. She wouldn't want to deal with the complications that the book might arose and she would avoid the matter and him as long as she could.

The second was about her coming in Brooklyn to confront him for the things he had fabricated in the book. She would yell at him annoyed and disgusted with the possibility of them being together in any form- especially in a romantic way- even friendship when this was revealed to everyone.

The third..No. There couldn't be a third scenario there. Blair would never return his feelings to him even if she wasn't caught up in her fairytale.

So the only thing remaining to be seen was if she would pick the first or the second alternative. And while waiting he could start preparing himself for both.

xxx

Friday night about 3.30 a.m. Dawn of Saturday.

His cell phone rang and a message was received. Dan opened his eyes and looked at the phone's screen and froze. The message was from Blair.

_Get__ dressed.__ I__ am__ coming__ over_.

xxx

a/n. End of the chapter. Did you like it? I know this chapter is quite shorter and I want to apologize for the late update but uni is being tough lately and on the top of that I am giving exams for a certificate in english in about two weeks and it's really difficult to find the time to write. Please stay with me and I assure you after the exams I will update frequently. Also if you have any ideas that you want to share with me for how the story should continue post it in a review and I will try to fit it in. Sorry for any mistakes there! I will reread it and try to fix them..Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review!


	5. The one who dares wins what?

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 5. The one who dares wins what?.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

a/n: Hi everyone! Here is chapter 5! It took me a while to post it cause I couldn't decide where to go with this one. Just so you know, this ISN'T the end of the story! Enjoy!

xxx

He did as she ordered and he was up and ready in less than ten minutes.

Dan tried to calm down himself, not too effectively. He knew that this meeting with Blair would affect the rest of his life, and he couldn't help but feel anxious. His heart was beating loud and he could already feel his palms sweating.

A lot of thoughts rushed in his mind, but he couldn't recognize any in particular. All he could get was the feeling of impatience.

He couldn't even understand why he was so tensed. He had already thought of that moment at least one hundred times and he could put a bet on the outcome. But now, that it was becoming real…he couldn't suppress these feelings.

He couldn't wait for her to arrive…

xxx

It took twenty more minutes for Blair to come. It was already past four a.m. of Saturday.

She knocked as usual, and he opened and waited for her to enter while at the same time he tried to read her face.

She moved into the loft and Dan closed the door and waited.

Blair took her time before she turned again to face him. She studied him for what seemed like forever- although was only a few seconds- and then she spoke.

"You said.." she said and tried to find the right words "that the book is mainly…fictional. Could you…define which part of the book is real?"

She seemed very sad and unsure and it instantly hit him. This was going to be the end of their friendship. No more Waldorf and Humphrey witty remarks. No more movie nights in his loft. No more comforting talks between them. No more Blair in Brooklyn. No more Blair in his life really..

He didn't know if he could stand it. His life seemed so inadequate without Blair in it. And as far as he could tell, this was probably the last time he would see her. Could he leave her without knowing? Could he dare confess his feelings? _Had he_ _the right_ to mess up her life? So many questions popped in his head but he knew the answers to all of them.

He couldn't leave her in the dark. He could dare tell her everything because he had nothing to lose now. And he owned it to himself to say to her what he felt.

"Would I want to know the answer?" she asked again trying to read what his thoughts were.

"I don't know if you want it Blair…But you asked..so you're going to have one."

She was looking him straight in the eye and her eyes were almost pleading him not to tell anything that would hurt her. But he was determined now, and it really was now or never. He didn't want to hurt her of course, but to continue pretending that he wanted just to be her friend and nothing more, might kill him in the end.

"Can't you recognize what is true really? Or you just don't wanna see it Blair?"

She was impatient now and conflicted inside. She almost wanted to leave and forget that the book ever existed. One part of her wanted to force him to say that everything was fictional and they were just friends. The other part though.. The other part desperately wanted to hear things that shouldn't be told.

She remained silent looking at him more confused and worried than ever.

Then he spoke again.

"You can erase the stories and keep the feelings behind them if that is more helpful."

"Dylan in the book was.." she didn't dare finish the sentence.

"Dylan in the book, despised Clair at first. Then became friends with her and then…then he fell for her.."

"Which means?"

"Com'on Blair!How can you be so blind? Haven't you ever realized how I felt about you? For a girl who claims to know-it-all you sure can be so ignorant when it suits you.."

Tears filled her eyes, not yet running down.

"So?" she whispered.

"So YES Blair! I'm in love with _you_! Almost for a year now.. And I know it since the night we kissed. Even before when we were at W, I was attracted to you but didn't want to admit it..So I settled for your friend because if that was the most you could give me I preferred it from not being around you at all..And then Louis came in the picture and all of the sudden you are engaged! And not to anybody! To a _prince_! How could I dare say anything when I knew that this was your dream coming true?"

Tears were freely running down in her face now and she seemed to be in pain. She was looking anywhere but him and Dan approached her and placed his hands in her arms. She looked panicked and she didn't dare make a move.

"You can turn around, leave and forget this. Pretend that nothing ever happened if you like. I just needed to tell you and I don't regret anything. I know you never felt anything romantic about me so.."

"Stop it!" she interrupted and dropped his hands off her." How _could you_ know anything?"

"You said it yourself to me, to Chuck to everyone…_Wait_! What do you mean?"

She didn't reply but his hopes instantly emerged.

"Blair..Look at me" he asked and she obeyed "If there was no Louis, no baby, no Chuck, _would you_?...give us a chance?"

"Does it matter?" she said after a while in a very low tune. "If I wasn't engaged or pregnant or…Who cares? I am…And nothing can change that…I can't tell you what I would have done, cause I'm not in that situation and I will never be…" she raised her left hand and her engagement ring sparkled even without a light upon it. "I _am_ engaged…I _am_ going to marry and I am pregnant. All I need and can get from you right now is friendship…" she told him softly. "Are you willing to give that to me anymore?"

He dropped his arms in defeat and looked at the floor. She now knew everything, but did want nothing. Only his friendship. Could he give that to her although he knew that would slowly kill him? He would if she asked, because he cared so much about her.. But if she could do without it, he would prefer it.

He shook his head left and right and said " I can't…I'm sorry.."

A lonely tear made his way from her eyes to her neck.

"It's ok…I..I understand…"she whispered" so…What are you going to do now?"

"Don't know…Back to NYU I suppose..Or accept my manager's suggestion and travel..to promote the book.."

She tried to smile a little, but failed.

"It's going to be a huge success you know..You should probably start writing the next one"

"Um no..Not really..I think I'm done with writing"

xxx

a/n: So, how do you find it? Too depressive? I know, I can't stand Dan suffering- I love him so much- but I imagine that if Blair knew, she would act a lot like this.. Sorry for any mistakes there! I was too overwhelmed to notice! Next week my exams, so next chapter in about 12 days! After that, I will update sooner, I promise! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You are lovely! I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter! The best is yet to come! Please Read and Review!


	6. Lonely Queen B

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 6. Lonely Queen B.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

a/n: Hello everyone! Here's the brand new chapter! It's a little different from the previous chapters, because it's written from Blair's point of view and not Dan's as usual. Hope you enjoy!

xxx

It had already been a week, since her last visit in Brooklyn and Dan's dismissal of their friendship.

How Dare He. she thought.

How dare he completely mess up her life like this? How dare he end their friendship when he knew how badly she needed a friend? How dare he wait for SO long to confess his feelings and finally do that now. Now, that she was almost married and pregnant!

Not that it would have had any difference telling her then, of course. Her answer would still have been the same. She didn't have any romantic feelings towards Dan Humphrey, at all! Not then, not now. Romance and Dan Humphrey, just didn't belong in the same sentence unless it was referring to Serena.

The only reason she thought of him so often the last days, was because she got used to him as a friend. _Right?_

For the life of her, she couldn't decide what she really felt about Humphrey at the time being.

Mad? Yeah, sure.

Angry? Most definitely.

But although, below the surface- not too deep- she had already missed him. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she had got used to him being around..

This morning, the envelope from the medical center had arrived, and she had to face it alone. She had learned that Louis was the father of her child –thank God! - but had no one to share her relief and happiness. The only person who knew about her pregnancy was _him_. Well ok and Dorota, but that didn't count.

Her friendship with Serena seemed more far than ever. They hadn't met since that day in Dan's loft and everyday she was toying with the idea of calling her to chat and keep up with their news. But what did they really had to say? The only thing Serena would want to talk about with her was sure Dan's novel and her portrayal in it. And Blair couldn't deal with that yet, so she avoided Serena- and the matter- as much as she could.

But she felt lonely. And sad.

She had tried to alter her mood by watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's", but even that didn't seem to make her feel better. She couldn't watch properly a movie alone anymore, and Dorota –as much as she tried- couldn't fill the gap that Dan Humphrey had left behind.

Even Louis had understood that something wasn't right last night, when they talked on the phone, but she had done her best to persuade him that he didn't need to come to NY. That she was fine. And he had believed her.

Such was her pretending success, that she was beginning to think that she was becoming a great actress and maybe someday- God forgive her- even equal to the one and only Audrey.

xxx

Serena's request for a meeting came the same day and Blair couldn't find a good enough excuse to refuse. So when Serena entered the penthouse, Blair took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"S! Come in!"

"Hey B! How are you?" she asked.

"Um..Busy?" she joked.

Serena smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes.

"B, I'm sure you know why I wanted to talk with you.."

"Must there be a reason? You are my best friend and we haven't met in a while…"

"Right..I know…But I have a reason and I feel that I can't avoid it anymore.."

Blair remained silent and her whole body tensed in advanced for Serena's next words.

"Is there.." Serena continued " I mean..what is it with you and Dan B?"

"What do you mean? I thought we had already discussed that before summer and it wasn't a very pleasant one…"

"Com'on B! A lot has happened since then and..things might have changed. Well…have they?"

"I'm still not completely sure of what do you mean but… just so you know.. Dan Humphrey has only been a friend of mine always.."

"I believe that you were friends so far… What I'm truly asking is if you have changed your mind about that now…If you want something more than that.."

"Hello? S? Do I have to remind you that I am soon going to be the princess of Monaco? Whatever you are trying to imply is at least embarrassing to me …"

"B.. Be honest, ok? We both know denial is in your nature.. Is this the case this time?"

"I think I made it completely clear before! We are just FRIENDS!"

"Fine.. Then you wouldn't mind if I tried to…you know…make up with him?"

Blair exhaled in difficulty.

"You do… want to get back with him? Where did this come from? I thought you had broken up for good.." she spat.

"Well… we are probably like you and Chuck.. Never over for good.."

"For your information Chuck and I ARE over for good S!"

"Are you? I don't know B…Are you happy? With all this? Louis? The wedding? Cause from what I see..you are…well not very happy.."

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You may wanna sit" she suggested to Serena.

She did so and asked with a frown:

"Is everything ok?"

"NO! Nothing is ok anymore! I haven't seen Louis for weeks, I'm SO tired with the wedding preparations and _you_- my maid of honor! – are nowhere near! I have _no_ friends to talk, I'm more far than ever from my life-goals, I cheated on Louis with Chuck and I am _pregnant_!" she erupted. Tears filled her eyes and she fell into Serena's open hug.

"Nothing is ok S!" she said again in despair "Everything sucks! And I am all alone to this and I just can't do this anymore!"

"Hey calm down…We will fix this..together…You don't want to hurt the baby now do you? So stop crying.."

Blair nodded and lifted her head to face Serena.

"How could we possibly fix this? I've just screwed this up totally! Beyond repair!"

"Of course not you idiot!" said Serena playfully." You are Blair Waldorf remember? The most strong person I know! You can fix this. Totally. If anyone can, then it is you!"

"I don't know who I am anymore…Look at me..I'm pregnant! So soon…I never wanted for that to happen..I'll drop college and just be a man's wife…Even if that man is a prince..This is not Blair Waldorf!" she cried in defeat.

A memory of Dan Humphrey telling her that she deserved to be happy flashed before her eyes suddenly. And then another one of him telling her he was in love with her for so long. And then another one of both of them standing here in the foyer of her house. Looking at each other and her then grabbing him for their first kiss.

"This _is not_ Blair Waldorf…." She whispered again.

xxx

a/n: So this is it! It was very difficult for me to write it from Blair's pov..I hope you like it…I am extremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Holidays ahead so yeah..I will update soon..!Please read and review!


	7. Dan and Serena?

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 7 .Dan and Serena?

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

a/n: Hello there! I hope you all had great Christmas and wish you all a happy New Year!May this one make your dreams come true!(and our dair dreams of course!) New chapter here, written by Serena's point of view this time. I hope you are not confused with the different pov's! So, enjoy!

xxx

The news of Blair's pregnancy made Serena feel relieved and happy.

Even if Dan had a crush on Blair –Serena would never accept he loved _her _– with Blair being pregnant, he would have to forget her eventually. And then, the picture would be clear for her to step in.

She couldn't help but wonder, if Dan knew about the baby. Blair had said that only two people knew, but she hadn't mentioned their names. She could bet the one was Dorota. Even if Blair wanted to keep it a secret, the clever maid would had found a way to learn. But the other? Chuck and Louis were off the list, so…. Could Dan be the second?

Serena knew that Dan and Blair had come very close to each other over the last year, but could Blair ever confide in Dan for such a serious matter? No, it didn't seem possible to her. So –unless he found out on his own- Dan wouldn't knew.

_She _would have to tell him. She would have to let it slip from her mouth with no evidence that she did it on purpose. Dan had to know. Serena felt already guilty for even thinking to do this to Blair, but she had to. Dan was also a friend of her- a person she deeply cared about and he was suffering trying to have his chance in Blair's future. Although, when he would learn the news, he would understand that he stood no chance. His always kind nature would keep him away from Blair and he could see then that _she _was there and available. Interested in reviving their _thing._

The first thing she needed to do, was call Dan and arrange an appointment for tomorrow. She could do it right now, she thought and smiled.

Dan answered in the second call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dan? It's me, Serena. I was wondering how you're doing. We haven't talk in a while.."

"Oh hi..Serena..I'm fine. Yeah it's been some time.."

"Hey! Why don't we fix that? Breakfast? Tomorrow morning at 10?" she suggested already sensing that Dan wouldn't refuse.

"Yeah why not? 10 should be fine. See you then?"

"Ok! Bye Dan!" she said happily.

Great! That was very easy indeed! Soon, everything was going to be as it _should be_, she knew it.

xxx

They were almost finishing with breakfast, when Serena decided to bring up the matter.

"And what about Blair? How often do you see each other now that you're friends?"

She kept her eyes fixed on his expression to get even the slightest change. He first got puzzled, then he became alerted and finally something between disappointment and defeat showed up in his face.

Yet, he only told:

"Very rarely lately, to be honest…You know, not big deal..She's really busy and all…"

"I know, right? She hasn't got time even for her best friend! But who can blame her? With all these problems she's facing.." she dropped the bait and watched him.

"Er…problems? What do you mean?" he asked highly interested.

"You know.. with the baby.." she said and then forced herself at an immediate look of anxiety. "Oh! You do know about the baby, don't you? Please say yes! I would never forgive myself for exposing Blair's secret like this to someone who doesn't know!" she pleaded.

She watched him struggle with his words and becoming uneasy under her continuous stare.

"Um..I…I had..quite understood that…Although wasn't entirely sure…" he muttered finally.

He was lying, she could tell. If he knew something, that made him the second person to know according to Blair. Anger flooded in her when she tried to understand what that meant. They had been close, very close, that was the only reason Blair would tell him about her pregnancy. Dan was definitely not a person who would understand such things on his own.

Apart from anger, another feeling settled in, which she recognized to be jealousy. Well she knew that Dan hoped to be with Blair in a romantic way. She had read that in his novel, he had told her himself. But Blair allowing herself to be so close to Dan – whom until recently she called Brooklyn or cabbage patch with disgust- was another thing.

This was definitely not going the way she had planned.

"You mean she hasn't told you? I thought you guys where close.."

"We are just friends, you know that!" he claimed in no time "Just not hanging around very much lately.."

"Then if you suspected that you surely know that you have no chance to be with her right?" she said softly.

"What is this now Serena? You got me here to question me about Blair?" he said frustrated.

"Hey calm down ok? I thought we were friends, aren't we?"

"I don't know..Are we?"

"Of course we are! And as your friend I care about you and I don't want you to be hurt!"

"Well you can't do anything here…I'm not feeling comfortable to discuss it now with…"

"But I want to!" she cut him off." You know I care about you! I always did! I still have feelings for you and I confessed that the last time we met…We had said that we will have one more try between us.." she said pleading him" I want to try now Dan.."

"Serena please… I have already told you, I don't feel that way anymore.."

"But you see that you can't be with Blair!"

"So? Because I can't be with Blair I have to be with you? I have been the second choice to you once Serena, and you definitely don't want or deserve that!"

"You were never my second choice!" she protested.

"What about Nate then?"

"I chose you! Remember?"

"Took you a long time, didn't it? Anyway, that belongs to the past… I'm not going to use you to get over Blair, ok? Cause that would be the case if we're back together"

She remained silent trying to calm herself down. She had lost him. That was all she understood..And it hurt.. He was Blair's now..And once _she _was his whole world. Her eyes filled with tears but she tried hard to keep them from falling down.

"Serena..please…don't do that…" he said noticing her eyes.

"I want to leave now…" she said looking around for her things.

"Serena…" Dan tried again but she stood up not looking at him.

"Bye Dan…"she whispered and left.

He followed her with his eyes, left the money on the table and made his way to the exit with no intention to follow _her_.

xxx

About two hours later Blair's cell phone rang.

"Blair! How are you doing?"

"S! I'm glad you called! Could you stop by here? I just talked with Louis and he's coming in NY! We need to talk! I must be prepared to tell him but I can't do it alone!"

"Yeah ok..I'm on my way..I also wanted to see you B, cause I wanted to share my news with you! Dan and I are back together!"

xxx

a/n: End of the chapter! Thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews and please keep them coming! I love hearing your thoughts and criticism about my work..So in this chapter Serena turns a little nasty..She won't be bad for long..It's just her reaction to finally understanding that she has lost Dan..In the next Louis is going to be back (don't hate me for that) but also another person who I kept away intentionally until now…Chuck (now don't shoot me, will you? LOL! he has to be in the story also..) If you notice any mistakes there please let me know..Read and leave your review please!


	8. No baby, no Louis!

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 8. No baby, no Louis!

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

They were back together..

She shouldn't bother, it wasn't really her business, but she did. It didn't affect her in any way, it wasn't as if she didn't want them to be happy, but she cared. A lot.

Dan and Serena. Serena and Dan. It sounded almost like how everybody used to call her and Chuck in one word. ChuckandBlair. She hated that. Was ChuckandBlair ever more important than Blair Waldorf?

But even worse was Dan and Serena.. How could that be, really? It seemed like yesterday that Dan was confessing his feelings to her, and yet, now, he had already gotten over her and was back with Serena again.

A sudden shiver in her spine, informed her that _he _was there..

She turned on her heels, to face him and found him studying her intensely. His shoes polished, his hands in his pockets of his well-designed suit and his eyes filled with the usual darkness.

Chuck Bass was standing there, in the middle of her foyer, with all his might and an indifferent expression in his face.

Her heart lost a beat and as much as she tried, she couldn't think of something to say until he spoke.

"Blair.."

It always took one _Blair _from him, to have her melt in front of his presence. Funny though, this time she found it annoying.

"You? Here? How so?"she said with a smirk.

"I assume you didn't expect me then?"

"We haven't talk since summer. Why the hell would I?"she asked with real curiosity.

"I miss you Blair.." he said in his low tune. "I miss _us_..So much that it is overpowering me..All I can think of is _you_, and you say you didn't feel it? My despair? You knew I would come Blair, didn't you?"

She went numb at his words. Excitement and fear, both filled her head and send her blood rushing through her veins. But the cruel reality settled in also, and minimized her happiness and forced the idea out of her mind.

Maybe they weren't meant to be, at last.

Maybe, all that impediments that kept showing up, were there for a reason.

Maybe, that chapter in her life had to close for good.

She had to tell him. She had to-

"Now what Blair? You want to see me begging or something?" he mocked. "Fine then. I'm sorry about everything.. The way I treated you was awful since the beginning.. I was a fool, I admit it. But letting you go, was the worst of my mistakes. We are pieces of the same puzzle Blair..Only together we make sense! I'm not Chuck Bass without you, and you can't be the Blair Waldorf you want to be without me! This silly…fairytale with Louis has to end! It's obvious that he can't make you happy! None but me can!"

"Chuck please.."

Her head spinned awfully and so much blood went at once to her brain that she instantly thought that her vision was blocked and her hearing ability was damaged. All she could hear was her heart throbbing loudly at her chest and she was afraid that he could hear that too.

Had it not been for those months after summer, she would have welcomed that news with everything she had.

But now, she had to hurt him.

To reject him.

It ripped her heart , because she knew what rejection would do to his pride. _His sanity._ But she had no choice. It wasn't only _her _future she had to think about now.

"Blair… please listen! I will change! I have already changed! I will respect you, I will love you more than anything…more than anyone could! Just give me another chance! Be with me! Say I haven't ruined it all!"

"Chuck stop! Please!"she said determined to stop him before her heart betrayed her . "It is more complicated than that…"she continued more calmly. "You see it's not only me I have to consider right now.."

"But how could you put _him _above us? Nothing. Nothing is more important than you and me Blair!" he cut her off.

"Well _this_ is! _This_ is more important that anything in fact!" she spat now. "I'm pregnant…"she whispered "I will have a baby in less than 4 months.."

She saw the sparkle of hope in his eyes and she hurried to bury it down.

"It's _his_. He is the father." She added and send him a sad smile. "There..you see? This is important.."

He was taken aback by her news. She could almost hear the noise of his brain trying to absorb the information and find a solution to this.

"Blair….I don't care, I think I don't care that the baby is his..I need you in my life, with or without a baby..I can stand it…" he said and took her by surprise.

She_ had_ to stop him now.

"This…well this is very nice and mature of you…But I can't risk it Chuck…The father of my child has to be someone that I can rely on, that I am sure he can take the responsibility..Someone like.."

_Someone like Dan_, said a voice in her head. Her heart raced even more quickly- if possible- and she scolded herself for that thought.

Dan wasn't an option.

_But why?_ argued the damn voice again. _He has already proven that his capable with Milo and he has confessed his feelings for you, although he knew about the baby. Do you honestly believe that if you had said yes, he wouldn't want to keep the baby?_

_No I don't!_ she thought.

Damn again! Dan was Serena's and that was confirmed. His…thing for her was just a crush –if even- that was forgotten when the opportunity to be with his true love, Serena, showed up again.

_Dan was not an option!_

"Someone like Louis?" Chuck continued her words in disbelief. "How do you know he's capable for this? Your risk is as much high as with me! Blair you're rushing into this and not thinking clear!"

None of them heard the pair of footsteps that stopped just out of the elevator, nor did they notice the tall figure standing there.

"Marry me!" Chuck continued "I know you love me and not _him_! I could easier believe that you loved Humphrey and not that stranger!"

"What?"she spat." How dare you? I-I love Louis! And he's not a stranger –"

"You love him? As you should love your husband? Do you…desire him? Do you think of him every minute with such intensity that it's consuming? Like you used to love me? Don't you ever have doubts about where your life is heading to? Can you really think of spending the rest of your life with him? Blair! You would be bored before a year passes by!" he yelled.

"So? He's not going to hurt me though!"she spat and saw him grimace "He's not going to treat me like a property! He's not going to sell me for a _fucking_ hotel! And he's not going to leave me, and the baby like you would have done!"

"Don't be so sure about that last thing Blair…" said a voice with recognizable French accent.

Her eyes instantly surveyed the room and when she spotted _him_ all the color drained from her face.

_How much had he heard? What had he understood?_

"Louis…"she said with a small voice "W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean Blair, is that this parody is over. I won't raise another's man child like mine, like the heir of my property, even for you! I long suspected that you didn't really love me , that all you found in me was safety . When my sister Beatrice told me you might be pregnant I was so happy…But I kept wondering, why weren't you telling me that? Obviously because it wasn't mine!"

"No! Louis no! The baby is yours!" she tried to assure him. A spasm of pain hit her in her belly but she continued nevertheless. "I don't know what you think you heard standing there but you got it all wrong!"

"Don't even try to pretend that the baby is mine!" he told her loud, obviously beyond himself with rage.

"But it is! Listen to me-"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Chuck entered the heated conversation "If you don't believe her, fine. Go and leave us!"

"Chuck stop! Louis please calm down and listen-"

He ignored her. He turned to Chuck instead, furious.

"_You-don't- ever-talk-to-me-like-that-again_!" come the royal order to the Bass in such intensity that none spoke for a while.

The noise of the elevator surprised them all, and they turned to face the intruder.

Her beautiful blonde best friend was standing there taking in the scene, apparently confused.

She had heard the raised voices but couldn't tell to whom they belonged. Now the picture in front of her made her understand the sincerity of the moment.

Blair was standing between Chuck and Louis, trying to have the latter understand her. Chuck though was trying to lure him in the heated conversation and make him leave.

No matter what was happening there, Serena wouldn't have them yelling to Blair. She needed to be calm and happy- for the baby's sake.

So, she took advantage of the silence that followed her entrance and spoke.

"You both either calm down or leave! For God's sake she's pregnant! You mustn't upset her!" she said and made her way to stand by Blair's side.

But even before she made a step, she saw Blair lowering her hands and hugging her belly- fear and pain in her now damp eyes.

She fell to the floor with a clap.

_Oh shit._

xxx

a/n: So how was the chapter? Did you like it? If so –or even if not! –you know what to do! Just click the review button and lend me your thoughts!

As the title suggests, Blair is losing the baby, so this is not a real cliffhanger, right? Sorry about the wait! It's exams time in uni and I haven't got much time to write..Though, I've made it longer to compensate for it! I'll try to update asap! Please Read and Review!


	9. After the accident

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 9. After the accident.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

For the next two hours – after Blair was moved to the emergency room – none of them dare speak. Serena, Chuck, Louis and Dorota were sitting in the waiting area of the nearest hospital to the Waldorfs' penthouse.

After Blair had collapsed to the floor, the argument had died at once and they all had hurried – along with Dorota who had emerged from the kitchen- to help Blair and call for a doctor.

There was no room for fights or accusations now. Their first priority was Blair. And the baby.

Dorota had called Eleanor as soon as they had arrived here, but her and Cyrus where out of the country and would be arriving tomorrow.

Since then, they were left waiting.

Worried.

Helpless.

Useless.

Probably all feeling guilty – others less, others more – and blaming themselves for the _incident_.

Serena was one of the first mentioned.

While it wasn't her fault that Chuck and Louis were fighting with Blair and upsetting her, only few hours ago, she had lied to Blair with only intention to hurt her.

And although her lie may haven't contributed to the situation at all, Serena couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

_How could she have hurt Blair intentionally?_

_What kind of person did that make her?_

She suddenly thought of Dan and what he would say when he had found out the facts, and she instantly decided that she should tell him right now. She knew how much he cared. She didn't want to carry another mistake in her back.

She searched for her phone then and realized that it was probably in her bag, still in Blair's foyer. She turned to Dorota.

"Dorota? Could you give me your phone? I-I have to tell Dan what happened…" she said with a small voice.

She saw the maid's worried face turning into a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry miss Serena..I already texted mister Humphrey. He's coming.."

xxx

"Can't you speed a little? This is an emergency" Dan asked the ignorant cab driver.

"Sorry man, can't you see the traffic? What am I supposed to do? Fly over the cars?" he replied.

"You know?…Just drive ok?"

Dan turned his face again to the window and cursed the traffic that prevented him from being at _her _side this moment.

He was terrified. Possibly more that he had ever been in his life before.

Blair was in the hospital. _Unconscious._

According to Dorota, Blair had a fight with Louis and Chuck was involved.

_Of course. _It was obvious from the beginning that it couldn't end well.

He didn't know the specific details of the fight that led to Blair's faint, but he could bet that they involved the baby and the topic of the father.

He wondered whether Blair had taken the results of the paternity test or not, but he instantly decided that it didn't matter at all.

The only important thing now, was _her _ to be ok.

As soon as he took Dorota's message, he went weak to his knees and his heart hammered in his chest wildly. The thought of Blair being at the hospital was so paralyzing and consuming that it took him a good ten minutes' time to come around before he hurried to leave the loft.

His movements were clumsy and his vision wasn't clear but he ignored that all and gave with steady voice the hospital's address to the driver. He had to make sure that he gave the address right.

And now, he was stuck in the traffic and there seemed no way that the cab could speed above 30 km/h.

Impatience was growing inside him huge, preventing him from thinking clear and even breathing properly.

Every inhale he took was painful and was becoming more and more difficult to get. He opened the cab's window in search of some clear air.

It wasn't much help and he decided to walk, before he fainted in the cab.

"Stop here! I'll walk…" he said to the driver, gave him the money and without waiting to take his change, he was out of the cab and on the road.

He reached the pavement at two steps.

Yes it was better this way, he thought and started running as fast as he could.

At least it would take him less time to get at the hospital by feet and finally be at her side.

xxx

She opened her eyes slowly.

It took her some seconds to adjust her vision to the bright light around her.

When she did, she observed the room only to find out that she didn't recognize it.

It was decorated with very few furniture pieces and the walls were painted white. Apart from the bed that she was lying on, there was a wardrobe, a television, a table and a chair.

The latter was occupied by a dark-haired man whose face was turned facing the window. He was tall, very handsome and her heart fluttered a little at his view.

She couldn't tell who he was, but his presence alone, made her feel lighthearted and safe. She hadn't felt that way for a long time now.

_She liked that feeling._

She took another minute to try to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was an argument and a sharp pain in her belly, but when she placed her hands on it she found it...ok somehow..

It didn't make sense. Where was she? Why wasn't she at home?

She couldn't answer the questions, so she figured that if she wanted them answered, she should ask the man in the corner of the room, who obviously hadn't realized that she was awake.

She swallowed a little to clear her throat and her voice came out too low. Too dreamy.

"Um..H-hello?" she said and she saw the man's arms jumping in surprise. He turned and his expression was revealing pure relief.

"Blair? Thank God! Are you ok?" he asked her in a harsh voice as he hurried to approach her.

She considered this a little before answering, but she wasn't aware of any disfunction in her body so she answered:

"I think so…What happened? Where am I?"

"You had an accident but you don't need to worry..You are fine now."

She realized then that the room they were into must belong to a hospital wing.

"I'm tired..My eyes are closing…I think I will fall asleep..Is that ok?" she said to the man.

"It's perfectly fine Blair…" he smiled.

She liked the sound of her name, the way he pronounced it.

"Will you stay? I don't want to be alone.."

"I will..As long as you want me to.." he replied without hesitation.

He bended to place a kiss in her forehead and his curly hair brushed against her brows.

She felt safe again and content and she hurried to fall asleep before she'd lose the nice feeling.

She smiled before she did and his brown eyes shimmered with relief.

Blair woke with a start.

xxx

a/n: Hello there! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted the story or put it in their favorites! You guys are awesome! I'm extremely thankful! So, to prove it I hurried to write and upload this chapter asap!

Special thanks to BekaRoo, Magnus57 and HRA for reviewing every chapter! :) Magnus I hope you're pleased since this chapter hasn't got Chuck at all! But I can't promise it for the next too!

Sorry for any mistakes there! Please notify me if you notice any.

As always, please read and review! I'd like to hear your thoughts about this one!

Till next time,

Victoria


	10. Happily Never After

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 10. Happily never after.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

a/n: Hello there! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter..I have to admit that this one was the most difficult for me to write until now. Firstly cause the second part it's from Blair's pov (I have already mentioned that a find it a bit more difficult to write from her pov), but mostly because I wanted to handle well the baby-loss.. Till now I wasn't satisfied..Now I'm asking your opinions! Read and lend me your thoughts please! Enjoy!

xxx

As soon as Dan arrived at the hospital, he demanded at the receptionist to lead him to Blair.

"Are you family of Mrs. Waldorf?" she asked politely.

"I-I wish I could say yes but…No..I'm her friend….Her best friend if that counts.."

"Well seeing she has already three friends in there, I'm afraid I can't let you in. I'm sorry Mr….?"she said asking for his name.

"Um it's Humphrey..But I don't think you understand the situation. I _have_ to see her…Her maid who's in there…" he said and pointed to the area behind the reception where he thought Blair might be" asked me to be here..Go on and ask her, but you got to let me in…"

"Mr. Humphrey, you have to understand that these are the rules of the hospital. I can't allow you to go unless you are family."

"But you said you have already three friends in there! Why can't I go too?" he protested.

"Because three is the maximum number of visitors we allow in the waiting room for each patient. Apart from the family of course. Mr. Grimaldi in that case."

Dan took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

First it was the traffic that prevented the cab to move quickly. After, he got lost in his way to the hospital and he was late. And now that woman was adamant to not let him in.

He couldn't believe his bad luck.

He tried again.

"Now….Hear me, ok? The woman in there –Blair Waldorf- means a lot to me.. She may see me as a friend only, but….but I'm in love with her… I felt in love with her before her fiancée even took her on their first date in NY..Even the thought of her being hurt makes me physically hurt..And now I'm almost there by her side- after passing through hell on my way here- and _you_, _you_ are blocking my way because of that stupid rule you keep telling..I _have_...to see her…To make sure she's ok…"

The receptionist was obviously moved by his little speech and was looking him with pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry again Mr. Humphrey but there is nothing I can do. I wish I could…The only thing I can think of right now is asking one of the three people to give his place to you..But either way, you won't be seeing her. She's still under observation."

"Whatever you can…" he said resigned.

He headed to sit on a chair nearby, next to an old woman with a sad face, because he wasn't sure his feet could keep him for long.

He couldn't imagine anyone out of the three giving his place to him. All of them –Dorota, Serena, Chuck- would want to be as close to Blair as they could.

He came last again, as he always seemed to do with Blair.

He held his head with both his hands in an effort to stop the pain from spreading, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

The old woman sitting beside, seemed to sympathize with him.

"I heard your conversation with the receptionist before…You don't need to worry boy..This girl of yours will be fine, I'm sure.." she said when he turned to face her.

He shallowed to clear his throat.

"Ummm…I hope you are right…I really do.."

She smiled and said again:

"Listen to the old people boy…They are wise…Your girl will be fine.."

"But if you heard what I said earlier you'd know that she's not my girl. She's engaged to some other guy…" he replied.

"Oh don't be silly dear!" she laughed "when she finds out how much you love her, she will seek you…Everybody wishes to be loved that way..Patience is a virtue and is always rewarded..So be patient boy.."

He considered what to reply to her. Waiting was all he seemed to be doing. She was pretty sure that she was right, but Dan knew better than to believe someone who didn't know. He had told Blair he loved her- not as good as he would like, because he was way too nervous to think right at the moment- but she didn't return his feelings. Not then, not ever.

"Mr. Humphrey?"he heard a familiar voice say.

"Dorota?" He stood up immediately "How is she?"

"They not tell us Mr. Humphrey…Miss Blair alone in room with doctors lot hours now…" she said ready to burst in tears.

He sort of hugged her to help her calm down.

"Don't worry Dorota…She's strong, she'll be fine.." he said and prayed he was right." I'm sure of that…You have to relax…"

"You are here so I know she be ok Mr. Humphrey. She always is with you around. I wait here, you go inside wait with others.."

He couldn't believe she –out of all- was doing this for him. He smiled to her thankful and headed to the waiting room.

_At last.._

xxx

Blair woke with a start.

Her eyes shot open and her heart lost a beat before it started racing in an extremely high speed against her ribcage.

_What the hell was that?_

_Was she actually dreaming of Dan Humphrey?_

_No, no, no..!_

It couldn't be.. The picture wasn't clear so she may have been mistaken.

She definitely was mistaken.

She couldn't have been dreaming of Dan Humphrey!

She had never allowed her dreams to take forms or shapes that she didn't want to see. Some nights, when they were difficult to avoid, she just used to shut them out.

So clearly, this time, she must have been sick with high fever or something, cause there couldn't be another logical explanation as to why, or how she had ended up dreaming of Daniel Humphrey.

The sudden entrance of a woman, dressed in what looked like a nurse uniform, interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh! I see that you are awake! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, where am I?"

"You are in a hospital. You had an accident." She informed.

That sort of reminded her and Dan's conversation in her dream, but she didn't remember him actually explaining the accident.

"What kind of accident?"

"You don't remember? The people who brought you here, told us that you fainted after a fight holding your belly"

"Oh my God! Is it…Is the baby all right?"

She sensed the answer before the woman could even reply and her hands which headed immediately to her now flat belly, verified her suspicion.

There was no baby. Not anymore.

She wasn't going to be a mother. She wasn't having Louis's baby.

It was dead.

Gone.

Like it never really existed.

Her feelings were a mix of sadness and acceptance.

She was sad. Yes she was.

A part of her had died for ever along with her and Louis's baby. There was nothing she could do to change that.

But at the same time, she felt lighter again like her problems had just shifted.

She hated to admit it, but she didn't feel like a soon-to-be mother who had just lost her child. Maybe, because deep inside she never really wanted to have a baby at her early 20's.

So, she wasn't devastated. She wasn't happy either, that would be cruel. But she felt relieved, like everything was back in place again.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Waldorf. We did everything we could but probably it wasn't meant to be." The nurse said.

It wasn't meant to be. Just like her fairytale with Louis.

Once upon a time, when she was a child, she used to dream of a knight in shining armor coming for her rescue. Growing up, she had learned that not every fairytale had its happily ever after. As far as she knew, there weren't such things as knights.

Nate, Chuck, Louis, they never made her life any easier, just more complicated.

But then, maybe she just kept looking in the wrong places.

Attractive, rich men, with a well-known name in society were more of a prince thing, not of a knight.

Knights needn't be rich or famous. They just had to be attractive and strong.

And brave. And caring. And funny. And chivalrous. And honest. And protective.

Only one man she knew, that could fit in that description, but Brooklyn seemed more like a nest of bandits than a place for knights.

Oh damn! Where had her thoughts led her to again? Was it possible that she had any kind of feelings- other than that of a friend- towards Dan Humphrey?

And what about Serena? They were back together..She could never do something like that to her!

So, if her feelings for Dan were changing, it was better if his were dead.

And they must have been, since he dated Serena again. Being the person he was, Dan would never use a girl –especially Serena- to get over another one.

"Are you feeling well enough to have a visitor? Your fiancée is waiting just outside among with some others." The nurse said again.

"Some others?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yes, your maid is at the reception and three friends of yours are in the waiting room outside. Mrs. Van Der Woodsen , Mr. Bass and Mr. Humphrey."

"_Dan is here_?"she said and felt her heart starting to pound against her chest.

"Dan as Mr. who?"

"Dan Humphrey! When did he come? How did he learn?"

"I'm sorry I don't know that..But yes, he is here." She replied with a smile.

"You can bring Louis in" she said ignoring the feelings that had emerged.

"Just don't get tired, ok?" she advised and left.

In a few seconds Louis was entering her room.

He had a strange expression in his face, something between guilt and hurt.

"The baby was yours" she said simply and calm.

"I know…One of my men found this in your bedroom.." he said and showed her the envelop of the medical center, where she had taken the paternity test.

"You searched through my things?" she accused "At least you know I was telling the truth.."

"Yes you were, but the fact that you had to take a paternity test to know speaks a lot Blair…"

He was right, of course. That thing alone, proved that she hadn't been loyal to him.

"Who was the other candidate? Chuck Bass or that Dan you call your friend?"

"Dan is _only _ a friend as I have told you repeatedly in the past!" She made a pause and then continued "It was Chuck…Only once..The night Thorpe kidnapped me, remember?"

"In our engagement party? _Are you serious_?" he asked in disbelief.

She lowered her eyes. He was right, yet again.

Even to her ears it sounded a horrible thing to do.

"The baby is gone.." she whispered and her eyes filled with tears.

"I know" he said back in a low tune "As is my trust to you…"

She flinched but didn't say a word to that, she knew she deserved it.

"I'm leaving for Monaco tonight." He informed her.

"But I can't leave tonight.."

"I know.."

So, he was leaving alone. She understood that this was the end of their relationship.

It hurt, but not too much. _That_, she could handle.

"I stayed as long as it was necessary to make sure you were ok..I'll have someone handle the details of the wedding. Cancel the invitations, announce it to the press, send the gifts back.."

She nodded.

"I wish things were different, but I know I played my part in it. Especially today.." he said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Louis…"

"Don't be..It wasn't going to work anyway, even if there wasn't a baby, don't you think?"

She nodded again. She couldn't believe she was having this civil conversation with Louis.

But of course, he was a prince and it was in his nature to be polite and control his feelings.

"I hope you'll be happy one day Blair..Despite everything that happened, I'm leaving with some good memories from NY."

"You are a great man..I hope you will find your princess..I tried too hard to be her, but I wasn't…You don't deserve someone like me.."

He looked at her well for one last time before he headed to the door.

He stopped there, turned to face her and said:

"This Dan Humphrey is a good guy, I can tell..The woman he picks will be very lucky and happy.."

She sent a sad smile at him. She couldn't agree more, but that woman could never be her.

"I read his book…"he continued "He's in love with you.."

"No he isn't! He loves Serena since ever.." she told him.

"He _is_..The question is when you will leave yourself to try and see if you love him in return.."

And then, he left.

xxx

a/n: Wow!10th chapter! I can't believe we are already there!

I wanted to let you know that I already have a new story in mind about dair! It will be a humor/friendship/romance story, set somewhere in season 5. It's only an idea yet, since I want to finish this story before writing a new one. Anyways, thank you for reading my story and please review!


	11. The good, the bad and the blonde

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 11. The good, the bad and the blonde.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

a/n: Hi everyone! I can't believe it actually took me almost a month to update, but I got an internship this semester and have uni lessons so I really had no time…I apologize and promise that the next chapter will be up in the next 12 days to make up for it! Enjoy this one for now!

Xxx

(Blair's penthouse, present time)

There was a light snow falling today and Blair approached the window of her penthouse, to have a better view of the already white city.

He got next to her and placed a kiss in the back of her exposed neck, while whispering:

"I missed that Blair…Being with you…Kissing you…" Chuck said close to her ear.

She felt a light shiver at him being that close, but couldn't bring herself to feel excited about it. As she used to be in the past.

She placed a small smile on her lips and turned to face him.

He kissed her again, on the mouth this time, made his way down to her neck and drove his hands to unzip her dress.

"I love you" he sighted on her lips, telling her easily the 'three words, eight letters' that she craved to hear 3 years ago.

She kissed him but didn't say it back.

xxx

(Dan's visit. About 15 hours earlier, hospital)

"Blair…"

"Humphrey..You should seriously cut that nest you call your hair, like right now…You look like a Muppet!"

He smiled a little and it was only then that she noticed.

He wasn't really smiling. At least it wasn't a happy smile. It was sad. Sad and depressing.

In fact she couldn't even recall when it was the last time she had seen him genuine happy.

"I'm glad you kept your humor Waldorf…Cause I had started to worry about you, you know.." he teased.

"Well. There's no need to..I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I am as good as my situation would allow.."

"So, stopping the fairytale ride wasn't that painful?"

"Not as much as I expected really" she admitted.

"I'm sorry, anyway…" he offered.

"You shouldn't be. You weren't even there! If Serena hadn't called you…"

"No, actually it was Dorota who called me.." he interrupted.

Her eyebrows raised high on her forehead in curiosity.

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"I don't know…She thought I would like to know, I suppose.."

"Oh" she just said.

"I did.." he added with hesitation "I did want to know.."

She lowered her eyes. She didn't say anything to that. What could she possibly say anyway?

She cleared her throat.

"So, how are you?" she asked in return. "Apart from letting your hair become a bad version of Tom Hank's haircut in Castaway- which let me tell you was bad enough already-what are you doing?"

"Not much really, which I can't say I am proud of…I really should be doing something creative but…No mood, no time"

"Of course" she said and immediately thought about Serena. He was dropping everything for _her _once again. "Well I may not seem to be, but I am rather tired.. I think I want to sleep."

If he was surprised by her comment, he didn't show it.

He just said:

"Yes of course Blair..So I'll be leaving… Whatever you need – if you need anything- you know I am here.." he saw her face and hurried to add "As a friend, I mean.."

"Sure Humphrey..I appreciate you coming here to see me.. As a friend of course"

"Of course" he added with a small smile.

Then, there was an awkward silence and all Blair could think of, was _who were they kidding? Could they ever hang out like friends again, just as in the past?_

But Dan- at least in her opinion- seemed adamant to make sure she understood that his only interest towards her, was being her friend, while she secretly hoped that he would deny it. That when she agreed to 'friends again' he would defy her.

He did not, and she felt something that only now she realized that she had felt again in the past with Dan.

She felt jealous.

Unjustifiable jealousy, towards Serena, her relationship with Dan and the opportunity that she herself had kicked away when it had showed up.

He obviously took her silence as evidence that she was tired, because two minutes later he was gone.

xxx

(Serena's visit. 14 hours earlier-one hour after Dan's visit, hospital)

It was Serena's turn to show up in Blair's room for a visit.

The blonde had an unsure expression in her face when she entered, as if she didn't know how to act or what to say.

"Blair!" she exclaimed and ran next to her, tears of relief forming in her eyes. "Oh B, I was so scared, so terrified! Thank God you are ok now, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you!"

"I know S…I felt the same way when you were in the hospital after Juliette drugged you, remember?"

Serena nodded and hugged her softly, afraid to touch her in case she caused her pain.

"I'm so sorry Blair…So sorry…"

"Well you don't need to be..It wasn't your fault Serena..In fact, you were the only one who came to my defense.."

"Yes but-"

"No S..It was all my fault from the beginning. I should have told Louis earlier..What am I saying? I shouldn't have slept with Chuck at all that night."

"B….I'm sorry for Louis…and the baby.."

Blair took a deep breath and exhaled in difficulty.

"I'm sorry too..I won't lie to you, I had repeatedly thought in the past months that it would be better if there wasn't a baby..I even considered an abortion..I hoped that it would go away…" she chocked a bit and Serena nodded "but in the end, I got used to the idea, I even liked it sometimes.. After I learned that Louis was the father, I thought _'hey, that's it! I have my own family now..'_ But I couldn't stop thinking what Louis would tell if he knew about me cheating on him"

Tears were freely running down now to both girls' faces.

"I messed up so badly, that only this ending was possible. I even screwed my friendship with you last year! Sneaking around with Dan and involving him in my schemes! What was I thinking? I hurt you…_you _of all people."

Serena couldn't stand feeling guilty for lying to Blair about Dan and herself, so she decided to tell her the truth now- if Dan hadn't already told her.

"B, that's ok…I have done a lot things to hurt you myself…even recently.."

"No!" Blair interrupted "Let's not speak about that, let's put all that behind us and start over…" said Blair thinking about the things she was keeping secret from Serena, like Dan's confession.

"But I have to tell you about the other day-"

"Serena please…Now it's not the time.." she said softly.

Serena seemed to have an internal fight but in the end she just nodded.

"So who else is out there, waiting to see me?" Blair asked lightening the mood.

"Just Dorota and Chuck.." Serena replied.

"Only?"she joked "You'd think that being me I would have a lot more people waiting to see me!"

"Well not everybody knows and your mum will be arriving later…Even if they wanted to come, the hospital rules don't allow more than three visitors per patience. Dan spent half an hour trying to have the receptionist let him here.."

"_He did?"_

"Yes, according to Dorota..He's a good friend, isn't he? He's always there for all of us. I told him to see you first, because if I'd let him alone with Chuck while I was with you, something bad would have happened for sure.." She smiled and while she talked about Dan, her whole face was glowing with love and admiration.

Blair smiled weakly.

"Yes Dan is a good friend…And you are my best friend..I want my friends to be happy.." _even together_ she added to her mind.

"Awww B! I want you to be happy too!"

They hugged again and broke apart only after the nurse came in to announce that Serena's time for visit, had ended.

xxx

(Chuck's visit, 12 hours earlier-2 hours after Serena's visit, hospital)

She woke up from a short nap and found Chuck sitting next to her bed.

He was looking at her hungrily, exploring and memorizing the details of her face.

He didn't talk, he didn't even shift.

She was always the one between the two, to make the first move.

She took his hand into hers and said:

"I know you are sorry.."

And he was. So very much.

The fear of blaming him for what had happened was very clearly written in his face.

But although she may had a lot to blame him for, this, wasn't one of them.

It wasn't his fault.

It was hers.

Her thoughts, her decisions and her actions that brought her to this place.

And it was them, that led her to take her recent decision as well.

"I don't blame you for what happened. For all I know, it could have happened anytime." She added.

"But I was there..I didn't prevent it! I have helped it happen!" he said with a tormented expression. "I deserve whatever decision you'll take about us"

Going back to him, was the easy choice. She had done it before, she knew exactly what to expect. In fact, it was the only thing she seemed to do well. She didn't deserve anything else, or even better none else deserved someone like her. Her and Chuck were equals. They were the same.

She was really done dealing with difficult situations, so she picked the easy one, yet again.

xxx

(Blair's penthouse, present time)

He kept kissing her, but when her feet touched her bed, she backed off.

"I'm sorry Chuck…I just can't..tonight…Can we…just sleep? You know.." she said.

"No sex?" he offered.

She nodded.

"Whatever.." he said and lied on the mattress "come here.."

She did as she was told and hugged Chuck trying to calm down.

She inhaled, but it wasn't his cologne that reached her nostrils. It was a very cheaper one, that belonged to someone else.

_Would Humphrey hunt her now or what?_

He seemed to be everywhere. Even Chuck's arms reminded her of him, holding her this way and comforting her.

She was going insane, that's what was going on.

And she was doing so, in an extremely rapid speed.

One thing was for sure though. Blair Waldorf had changed.

xxx

a/n: End of the chapter! I'm sorry once again for being so late with this update! I won't do it again! Can I have some love(reviews) for the chapter? I need it to keep writing! I wanted to mention that the 'muppet' thing was added there on purpose because I will use it in a later chapter.. Thanks for reading my story..!


	12. Dare to dair?

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 12. Dare to dair?

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

a/n: So, here it is -as I promised- the brand new chapter!2 days you people, I hope you appreciate it! Reviews motivate me to write faster, so keep writing them! Enjoy!

xxx

(Blair's pov)

A week passes by and it's the most awful she had in years.

Chuck is there, he's always there, but that just makes her feel more pressure..Imprisoned.

It's a new feeling, a really bad one.

Blair feels like she's drowning, she's hardly breathing.

She finds everything annoying and she knows she's acting childish but she can't help it.

Chuck is being wonderful, for a change. He keeps her company, he offers to take her out to expensive restaurants or just stays with her trying to light her mood. He even proposes to arrange a trip in Tuscan -to live at last the one he had destroyed a long time ago- but she has no mood.

Chuck's behavior is not the problem anymore.

They are together with no obstacles in their way, Chuck loves her and shows her so. He respects her and he doesn't even ask her to have something more that sleep at nights. He has become exactly how she wanted him to be, but somehow it doesn't fit. She needs those things but doesn't like them in Chuck.

Serena visits regularly, but they both seem to hold back something. They keep secrets and it drives them apart.

They talk, oh yes they do, but they don't tell a single word about Chuck or Dan, as if they had signed an invisible contract with that rule.

Her mum, Eleanor, is also always there, ready to follow orders or help, because she feels guilty she wasn't there for Blair in the first place.

Dorota, on the other hand, keeps looking at her with an unmistakable angry expression, like she's accusing Blair for something. But apart from that, she's loyal and caring as always.

Nate drops in every now and then, but because he can't stand the complex atmosphere in the penthouse, he only stays for some minutes or so. Then, he goes to the loft.

_And her heart races when it's time for Nate to go._

She wants to leave with him, or more accurately she wants to go to the loft. She would give everything for an excuse to see _him_, even for a few minutes. Just the sight of him would make her calm and she'd feel better in an instant. But there is none excuse, and her fingers hover constantly over his name in her cell phone.

Could she dare? She didn't even know what to say. And he hadn't call her since ever.

He had said he was her friend, in the hospital, but he hadn't kept his word so far.

One day she dares make the call, but he doesn't answer.

That's when she drowns even more to depression.

xxx

(Dan's pov)

It's been a week since Blair left the hospital and it's very easily the worst he's ever had.

There's no word from her and he can't bring himself to call her because he's unsure of what to say.

He calls Serena instead, but all he manages to get from her is that Blair is ok.

That is something to make him feel better, but no nearly enough to what he needs.

It's not until Nate makes a visit, that he learns.

She's with Chuck. Again.

That's why she hasn't been calling. She doesn't need him anymore. She's with the love of her life, her only real love and she had forgotten him.

When Nate mentions she doesn't seem very happy, he takes that as a reaction to her baby loss, but only after he makes sure - by asking Nate- that Chuck isn't treating her badly.

One night – the one that he sees her call on his phone – he gets angry and pleads Nate to go out for a drink.

He just can't stand himself anymore.

Because even though she chose Chuck yet again, he feels the urge to call her back, just to hear her voice, to make sure she's ok.

_But why is she calling? What could she possibly want from him now?_

She was fine, with Chuck so why she won't let him be?

_Forget her, she doesn't worth it, _he kept saying to himself, but in vein.

Nate was a good listener and Dan got so drunk that night, that he ended up telling him everything.

It made him feel just that tiny bit better.

Nate was taken by surprise and kept saying "Oh mate, I just can't believe you didn't tell me any sooner.." or "It's ok man, you will forget her eventually.."

But he would not, he just knew it. He would never forget her. Every time he managed to not think her for 5 minutes, her face popped up in his mind and he cursed.

_He cursed a lot these days._

He gets drunk another night too, and he steps on Serena this time, just when he leaves the bar.

She is shocked. She'd never seen him drunk before. She offers to accompany him home, and he just nods.

When they get to the loft, Serena leads him to his bed and tries to get rid of his shoes. She suddenly grabs his head and tries to kiss him. Their lips meet for some ticks of the clock's smallest hand, but he stops her while trying to steady himself.

"I can't, I ca-can't.." he stutters.

She looks puzzled and angry at the same time.

"You still wait for her? She picks Louis and you are there for her, she chooses Chuck and you are still there! Aren't you ever gonna give up on her?" she accuses.

Even drunk, he understands what she's saying.

"No….never…I-I can't help it S-Sabrina (well he's drunk) I love her m-more than anything..Wi-without her I'm lost, my li-life has no m-meaning or purpose…"

She just leaves him there and walks away.

The other day, it hits him in the face..

He's had enough.

She doesn't want him, she doesn't need him and he has no chance to be with her ever. Enough with Blair and his pathetic hopes of them being together.

He also hurts Serena staying here and he doesn't want to. He's angry with Blair, not her.

So he decides to leave and in an instant he books a ticket to Europe. Barchelona, it sounds good.

He tips Nate with his decision but makes him swear not to tell anyone that he's leaving.

_He should have known Nate better._

xxx

(Blair's pov)

When Serena emerges to her house, all panicked and anxious, Blair thinks her friend has gone mad.

Chuck is there also but Serena doesn't give him a second look.

She hurries to Blair and yells:

"He's leaving, you can't let him leave!"

"S wait a minute! You're not making any sense..What are you talking about? Who's leaving?" she asks trying to understand.

"Dan! Dan is going to the airport right now! Nate just told me!"

"Is this about his book or something?" she asks her heart beating loudly.

"Blair! He's not coming back! He's leaving for good!"

"Oh well in that case, I wish him a happy journey, I don't see why you tell me-" she started bitterly.

"_Are you blind or something_?" Serena yells "He's leaving because of you! He's in love with you!"

"My turn to ask, are you crazy? He's your boyfriend what are you saying here?"

Chuck stays silent next to them.

"He's not my boyfriend! I tried to tell you at the hospital but you didn't want to hear! I lied, ok? But you are wasting time now! He's flight leaves in an hour and Nate wouldn't tell me where he's going!" She says very impatient "It is your last chance, if you want to grab it you must do it now.."

She's bewildered and impatience is growing bigger and bigger inside her too.. If what Serena's saying is true, she's loosing another chance right here.

She can't let him leave!

She turns to Chuck with an apologetic look.

_You'll always be my first love but I've changed, I moved on.. I will be there for you and I want you to be there for me, but it's him I need in my life right now. I'm in love with Humphrey…I just am..He won my heart step by step and I couldn't help falling in love with him…Head over heals slowly..Could you ever forgive me? _ She tries to tell him with her eyes.

Miraculously, he gets it.

"That's why you were depresses all week right? You thought he was with Serena?"

"I'm sorry" she offers. She faces both Chuck and Serena and adds. "I think I am…No..I know I am in love with Dan.." she finally admits "I love both of you " she says to them "and I don't wanna hurt you, but I need Dan in my life and try this out with him..I want to be with him.."

Serena and Chuck face each other and they now know that the fight is lost.

Serena says:

"So what the hell are you still doing here?"

Blair turns to Chuck.

He nods.

"I want you to be happy..It's obvious I can't make you happy anymore…If he can.." he stops there but that's all she really needs.

"I think I've gone mad" she says grabbing her bag and coat.

"Well love makes you do crazy things, right?" says Serena with a happy smile.

She hugs Serena, kisses Chuck on the cheek and gets to the elevator.

She feels free and joyful and her heart is racing in excitement, but she controls those feelings and concentrates on getting to Dan on time.

_If he leaves before I get there he's a dead man. I'll track him anywhere he goes and kill him, I swear. _She thinks.

A yellow cab is coming towards her and she makes a signal to stop it.

She gets in and yells "To the airport!"

xxx

a/n: Hmmm..Now we got to the good part, right? I so loved writing this chapter and I hope you liked it too..I wrote it a little different and I wanted to give you the feeling of angst in the first parts and hurry in the last part..Did I manage it? Review please and let me know what you're thinking…Thanks for reading! Oh and wait the next chapter soon, let's say in about 10 days? hahaha…Till next time…


	13. Time is running out

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 13. Time is running out.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

a/n: Here is the new chapter! Can I get some reviews for it? Please? Anyways, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this chapter so go ahead and read!

xxx

Just after Blair's departure, Serena stayed alone with Chuck in the penthouse.

She felt relieved and content again, something she hadn't felt in days- or even weeks. She had done the right thing today, by telling Blair that Dan was leaving.

She had messed up their lives with her lies and she had seen the two people she loved the most, suffering and struggling to make it to their feet without each other.

Serena wanted to believe that she was a good person in general, and believing so, she couldn't keep Blair in the dark about Dan's decision.

She knew how much Dan loved Blair, but before today she couldn't imagine how much Dan meant to Blair. It was obvious that the friendship they had found last year had led to a deeper level of connection and eventually to love.

And it was love, she couldn't deny it, if it wasn't Dan would never leave NY and his family behind and Blair would never choose Dan over Chuck.

She recognized a bit of jealousy inside her but it wasn't because Dan was Blair's and not hers. No. It was because she wished she had something like that in her life too.

She turned to face Chuck, when she remembered that he was there also.

"You knew it, didn't you? You had understood that there was something between them.."

He nodded.

"But how?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm Chuck Bass.." he said with a twisted smile.

"Really Chuck?" Serena mocked.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not Nate, Serena.. I can recognize something when I see it. One look at Humphrey at the hospital and I didn't even need to have read his book.. And I know Blair very well…"

"And you don't mind?" she said confused.

He stayed silent for a good while, and after a lot of thinking he answered:

"I think it's about time I moved on… Don't get me wrong, I still love Blair and possibly I will always do, but love can change forms.. You don't need to be in love with someone to love him"

She could understand that because that was how she felt for Dan those days.

"You are right…Wow Chuck I don't know what to say!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" he mocked and with that he made a spectacular exit.

xxx

_**It is common knowledge that time passes painfully slow when you really want it to pass, but runs quickly when you need it not to. Can B make it on time to the airport? Will Lonely Boy have left by then? And if not, will that be enough? In any case don't worry folks! I'll be there to tell you, as always..**_

_**You know you love me, **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Gossip Girl **_

It was a race against time and she really had no luck by her side lately. She got anxious and yelled to the cab driver.

"Can't you speed? We are going like a turtle here!"

"What's wrong with you people? Can't you see the traffic in front of us madam? Last week I had a man sitting there demanding to fly him to the hospital! It's just a common car, it doesn't have wings or something…"

But she wasn't listening a word.

"Look, I'll double the price if you get me there in fifteen!"

"Are you deaf? Didn't hear anything I say?" he answered but raised the speed a little more.

She raised her eyebrows and a smirk spread across her face.

"I see you got what I meant..That's nice.."

xxx

She reached the airport in twenty, but still paid the driver double the price of the route and he went all _"do you want my card or my phone number miss?" _to her.

She ignored him and ran straight to the wide screens to see the details of Dan's flight, but then she realized that she didn't know his destination. _Crap._

_Relax..Think calm..You can totally figure this out…_she thought.

Serena had said that his flight was leaving in an hour and 40 minutes had already passed.

She searched the board for flights that left in about 20 minutes' time and luckily, she found only one. Barcelona.

Blair memorized the gate and started running across the hallways of the airport.

There were so many people and in the effort to reach Dan quickly, before he boarded on the plane, she pushed, hit and shouted.

She exhaled in great relief when she saw that his gate had still got people boarding.

_But Dan was nowhere to be seen._

Panic spread inside her along with disappointment, but she was Blair Waldorf and she wouldn't give up so quickly.

She approached the woman of the stuff and said:

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me.." she smiled politely.

It worked.

"Yes of course madam, what can I do for you?"

"Um..my…friend is to leave with this plane and probably he has already boarded, but he forgot something important and I brought it to him..May I….Could I get inside for a minute to find and give it to him?" her word still very sweet.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that..But you could give the thing to me, say me the name and I will pass it to him when the boarding is over..How about that?" she smiled back.

_Not nearly good enough._

"It really is very personal and I would rather give him myself..Maybe I could give you the name and you could call him out?" she pleaded and that said something about how desperate she was, because Blair Waldorf didn't do "plead".

The people in the line beside her started to go impatient because she was distracting the woman and delaying them.

"I don't know madam, that's not something we do really.." she said apologetically.

Blair's eyes filled with tears and surprisingly they weren't just fake so as to persuade the woman..They were real but it worked anyway.

"Ok..When boarding is over you will wait here and I'll go and ask him out if you say me the name…"

"Oh thank you!It's Humphrey! Daniel Humphrey! Thanks so much!"

She waited patiently next to the line, adamant that she was going to prevent him from leaving.

But when the woman returned from the plane, her words were very surprising.

"I'm sorry but there is not Daniel Humphrey among the passengers, are you sure that you got the time right?"

She didn't answer, but instead headed to the seats nearby because her feet were going to betray her.

Was it possible that her speculations were wrong and Dan wasn't going to Barcelona? Maybe he had already left and to where, she had no idea.

She was defeated and she couldn't accept it. The only other way to find where he was, was by asking Nate, assuming of course that he knew Dan's destination.

The woman eyed Blair warily but it was time for the gate to close and for the plane to take off. She turned to leave but a voice stopped her in doing so.

_A very familiar voice indeed._

"Sorry! I am to board on this plane, please do say that I haven't lost the flight!" he said hurrying towards the woman.

Blair's head snapped upwards in an instant. There he was, in front of her, trying to catch his flight and leave NY for good.

"No you came just in time and you should thank that woman over there, because she made me delay the flight a little..Can I have your ticket please?"

But he wasn't listening. He had turned to the way the employee had indicated and he stood frozen in the spot.

Blair was here.

_Blair was here!_

"Blair?" was all he managed to say.

She left her seat with grace- as always- and reached him in seconds.

"_You are leaving"_ she accused and inspected his luggage to prove her point.

His mind was disconnected –something not so unusual whenever she was around- and he just couldn't remember how to form a sentence.

"I guess I am…"he said finally.

"Why?"she snapped, her face not showing other emotion except for anger.

"How do you…But of course! Nate told you right?"

"It doesn't matter, why are you leaving Humphrey?" she insisted.

The employee, unsure of to disrupt them or not, just said in a small voice:

"Sir the plane's got to leave..Are you boarding?"

But they ignored her. Looking in each other's eyes, each trying to make the other speak what they wanted to hear.

"Why are you leaving Humphrey? And without telling me so?" she insisted, yet again.

He swallowed hard and replied:

"Why…why are you here Blair?"

"I asked first.." came her answer.

He had to leave, catch his flight, forget her, move on, but damn him if he left her when she was here, looking for him.

"I can't take NY anymore Blair, I need to leave.."

"Why?"

"Would you stop asking why?" he snapped back, angry now with her.

"I'm trying the 5whys method here Humphrey, would you just let me do so?"

"No Blair, You already know why I am leaving, the question is _what_ _are you doing here_?"

"_I know the answer? How the hell do I know the answer?"_ she said beyond herself with rage.

"Please, sir-" started the employee but they both snapped at her: "Don't talk!"

The woman gave them a last look, smiled and left to close the gate at last.

_He wasn't going to take that plane, anyway._

xxx

a/n: So ok you'll have to wait one more chapter for dair awesomeness! I do tell you that this story will have just two more chapters..I can't believe it's almost finished and I want to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/put the story in their favorite list or even me as a favorite author! You are awesome and only with your contribution this story made it this far..! So I ask you this: keep being wonderful for this one and the next two chapters and I'll try to post them asap! I also want to remind you that I've started a new dair story and I will start posting it as soon as I finish with this one! So keep reading and reviewing you people! Thanks for reading my story!

Victoria


	14. Don't wait for too long

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 14. Don't wait for too long.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

"How the hell would I know the answer, when I was under the impression that you were back with Serena?" she continued.

"What?"he spat "that's ridiculous, I'm not back with Serena!"

"But that's what I thought then!"

"Why? Hadn't I made myself clear that night at the loft?"

Blair went speechless and lost her temper at once.

"I….I….Serena told me so, I had no reason not to believe her…"she muttered "Especially because _**I **_made myself pretty clear that night…I thought you moved on…Or more accurate, you moved back.." she smiled weakly.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes and answered:

"Serena told me the truth and also told me you were leaving.."

"And how does that change things?"

She made eye-contact and simply said:

"Well..Here I am…Doesn't that say anything?"

He studied her face for several seconds, trying to get the meaning behind her words and actions. It was more than he ever expected, but less that he needed right now… He didn't want to guess anymore, to try and speculate the meaning behind their conversations. He was bored, he was done with that. He needed her to say it clear, if that was what she really was trying to say.

She eyed him back for those moments, her stare very intense but vulnerable at the same time.

When he took a better look, he saw something more than that in her eyes.

He was surprised when she spoke again.

"I've been hurt so many times in the past, because of the choices that I made, that I seriously doubt about them now.." she confessed.

"I won't hurt you Blair..Not intentionally…Ever.." he simply replied.

"I know…That's why I'm here…Because both my heart and mind tell me that this time…you…are different.."

He was so overpowered emotionally that he found no words to reply this time.

He clenched his jaw with uncertainty while she patiently waited for him to speak. That vulnerable look still in her face.

He reached for her shoulder with trembling, clumsy movements and it reminded him of their first kiss..

But this time, it was different..

His insides were clenched with excitement, not with anxiety and what he feared this time, wasn't the realization afterneath. He already knew that he liked her.

_Hell, he did a lot more than like her, for over a year now._

She shivered but still made no move to rush the moment.

He approached her, closing the inches that stood between them..Her eyes were fixed to his, and glowed with anticipation..

He craved to kiss her for so many months, but relished those little moments before the actual kiss.

When her breath mixed with his, he couldn't delay it anymore..He bended to kiss her, but did it painfully slow, to give her enough time to protest or back off, if she wanted.

She did neither and soon his lips caught hers and engaged them to their first real kiss.

Not for an experiment.

Nor for a scheme.

This time, it was for real, because they both wanted it.

His lips played along with hers and he deepened the kiss, placing his both hands on her waist. She moved accordingly and placed her hands behind his neck, her fingers toying with his hair, while her tongue started to explore his mouth.

He feasted on her lips, trying to slice away the wasted time that they were apart, until someone made a noise beside them.

It wasn't until the noise became louder that they broke apart, continuing looking in each other's eyes.

He was stunned. She was smiling.

"I realized just today that I couldn't let you leave…that I needed you…"she smiled again, placed a peck on his lips and whispered "I know you love me…I love you too, Humphrey and that week after I saw you at the hospital was the worst I ever had.."

"Say that again Waldorf.." he commanded still his hands on her shoulders "And when you do, there's no going back..There's no Louis, no Chuck or whomever you can come up with , whose last name isn't Humphrey..And my dad is also in the forbidden list, just to make sure..So that leaves me the only Humphrey male in the family that I know of..No, technically there's Scott who's a Humphrey, but has his family's surname so I think that-"

"Shut up Humphrey..You are ruining the moment here…" she said half laughing, half serious.

He stopped immediately, considered her words and said again:

"You are right…No, you are right I'm ruining the moment but I gotta make sure you get it right Waldorf, that there's only me ahead from now on- Dan Humphrey- in case you haven't thought it and you wanna to back off or-"

"Oh for crying out loud Humphrey! How long has a girl to wait to be kissed by a Brooklynette?"

"Depends on the girl I'd say.." he teased. He smiled and chills run through her spine, because he was SO sexy when he smiled like that..

"Well, I'm not _any _girl you know…I'm Blair Waldorf!" she claims.

"Oh believe me, I know that very well! Well, I reckon about… 2 seconds?" he said and leaned again to kiss her not caring that people nearby stood watching them or taking photos.

xxx

"So are you in for Barcelona?" he says after a while..

"What? Barcelona? Are you kidding me?" she replies.

"What? I thought it would be one of your favorites in Europe?"

"Paris is more like it Humphrey, but in any case I can't go! I have nothing with me!"

"I will buy you some clothes there.."

She's lost to words for a minute.

"You will buy me clothes? You do realize that I don't wear just anything, right?" she says horrified at the prospect.

He laughs.

"If I may have a little say to that, I'd die to see you in jeans Waldorf!"

"Ha! I reckon you are a little confused here..I'm the one who has a say in your wardrobe not the other way around!"

"Have you got your passport with you?" he smiles, changing the subject because he knows when to resign or back off with Blair. "I think Marc Jacobs and Chanel do sell in Europe too..!"

She rolls her eyes and gets a flirtatious expression.

"What if I haven't got it? Would you drop the offer?"

"Hell no! It would just be a little more complicated but it would do..Well, have you?"

"Right here.." she smiles and indicates to her bag" and what happens when we go to Barcelona Humphrey?"

He stops for some seconds, appearing to be thinking deeply when he finally says:

"I was thinking, if you don't wanna wear common jeans, maybe you should try out my flannel collection…"

She smiles and prepares to tease back.

"I think I could, but if we are up for a private fashion show, why wear clothes at all?"

His jaw drops open in shock as his imagination instantly begins to discard items of her clothing.

"Isn't it really hot in here?" he mutters as soon as he can speak again.

"It is nothing compared to Barcelona's temperatures Dan…" she flirts again, enjoying watching him getting uncomfortable.

"Dan? Wow! Did I hear well? Did you just say my name?"

"It was about time, wasn't it?" she grabs him from his jacket and pulls him closer "So Dan, are you in for Barcelona or what?"

"Most definitely, so very much…" he captures her lips and the rest is history.

Two hours later, they are sitting next to each other on the plane to Barcelona. And this is the first stop of their so awaited journey!

xxx

a/n: So how was it? I'm extremely anxious to hear your thoughts! Did you like this chapter? It's my first story and thus this is my first time trying to write romantic moments! How did you find those scenes? Did you like them, was it too cheesy? Please let me know! I am thinking to add one more chapter to this story, something like an epilogue, what do you think about that? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this story, please stick with me for another chapter!

Victoria


	15. Epilogue

~They Belong Together~

Chapter 15. Epilogue.

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of those characters. I am just using them for fan fiction.**

**a/n: So, yes I'm not dead although you might thought I was, since I hadn't updated this story for about 5 months! I apologize for that, and I won't bother you with excuses, there's none good enough. I'm extremely nervous for this chapter, and I rewrote it about 6 times till now. It's more of a series of events of their future life than a whole chapter, but see for yourselves! So, tell me your thoughts for one last time, please! Thanks for reading!**

xxx

(Present time)

The cold had started to be permanent in the beautiful city of New York, as the autumn gave its way to a particular heavy winter.

The flowers had long ago wilted, clouds were constantly covering the sometimes rainy sky and people avoided walking around the city preferring to stay inside their homes.

Dan and Blair were the only ones wandering in this part of Manhattan –near Blair's favorite pond- each with a hot Starbucks cappuccino in hand and an intellectual remark on the ready.

"So, where do we go from here?" Dan asked after they had finished feeding the ducks some breadcrumbs.

Blair smiled and reached for his hand.

"Well, you do know my motto, don't you? Coffee is the thing you have before-

He choked on his coffee.

"Are you serious?" he asked taken aback, when he finally recovered.

"Ok, I suppose we can leave the sex part for later…" she teased "How about going to the movies?"

"O..Okay? What do you want to watch?"

"I haven't decided yet, we'll see. Let's go?" she said and picked up the pace.

They never made it to their destination.

On their walk to the cinema, they came across an advertisement of an outdoor cinema night in the countryside and they instantly decided that they had to go there. It was going to play Katharine Hepburn after all.

_The Philadelphia Story._ One of Blair's favorites, since the time she had seen it with Dan.

Dan voiced his thought immediately.

"You do realize that if we go, we have to take my dad's car, right?"

She winced but replied nonetheless:

"If you're willing to guarantee that the poor thing is going to make it there and back, then…yes, I suppose…"

"Ok, point made. I'll pick you from the penthouse in about one hour."

"I can hardly wait."

xxx

Surprisingly, the "poor thing" did make it to their destination.

Dan parked behind some other cars, trying to get great view of the wide screen.

When _Tracy Lord_ finally appeared on the screen, some raindrops had already started falling down from the open skies.

After some minutes, it became obvious that the cinema-night had to be postponed, since heavy rain replaced the raindrops and messed with some technical structures, completely destroying the speakers.

One by one, the cars started scattering to various destinations and Dan started driving back home, next to a furious Blair who had now taken to comment the minimum warmth the old car provided.

"If we manage to go back after this, you are never going to talk me in using that pathetic excuse of a car again! I swear, it's more freezing in here than outside!" she remarked.

Dan didn't speak; he knew her more than enough to know that if he dared defend his father's car, the tantrum she was having right now would be directed to him.

Suddenly the machine started making a warning noise, and he had barely managed to drive it to the side before it died out.

"You are joking." She stated in a warning tone he knew very well.

"I'm sure I'll be able to fix it, just wait here ok?"

She groaned in disbelief and started humming to herself.

Thirty-five minutes passed before Dan came to admit his failure.

"_Are you serious_? Humphrey, remind me again why we had to wait half an hour, freezing to death and soaking to the bone before you decided to call for a service pick?"

"I thought I could fix it, I really did.." he tried to defend himself.

"Don't talk to me right now!" she yelled her teeth shuttering from the cold.

He passed her his jacket from the driver's seat, smiled and said:

"Sorry?"

"You'd better be, cause your punishment awaits you in a bag inside my wardrobe. We'll grab that and head straight to the loft."

"My punishment?" he said in astonishment "What kind of?"

"Venus Victoria" she spat and his laugh followed them all the way back home.

xxx

Barcelona, Paris, Athens, Rome and Manhattan again, had been the destinations they had visited after she had found Dan in the airport that day, two months ago, when Serena had urged her to make her decision.

Within two months, they had had the time of their lives and had found out how great they worked as a romantic couple. In all aspects.

They had reached a higher level of communication and most of the times, understood each other without sharing a single word.

It was something Blair hadn't experienced before.

She had been happy, genuine happy and utterly surprised by that. She had never thought a relationship could make her feel content, strong and normal.

Seeing her past experiences, she had believed that love was dark, was making you weak and would always end up hurting you. But for the first time, she had been wrong, and she was happy about it.

Dan had been… Dan and that meant he had been his usual wonderful self. The surprising thing though, was that she had been herself also.

xxx

(Back to present time)

"She seems happy…"

"She _is _happy." Dan corrected.

"Yes I'm sorry," Serena smiled "she certainly is happy, which is a first. And she also _is_ Blair." she pointed out"I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I thought that if you two were to be in a relationship, at least one of you would have to change. I was waiting to see a completely altered Blair, to be honest. I never thought that you two could match like you did. It's a bit unsettling… I am happy I was wrong though."

He smiled.

"I'm happy for you also. Blair told me you got that promotion, you must be proud." he was saying when Blair entered the room.

"Serena!" she exclaimed and hugged the blonde girl "Did you have to wait long?"

"No, just a few minutes but I caught up with Dan here, so it's fine. You look stunning B, and this place also looks great!" she replied looking around the newly redecorated loft.

"Better is more like it, but not nearly enough to be great you mean." She mocked looking at Dan daring him to protest.

"I liked it more before you put your delicate hands on it" he teased.

"That's because of your non-exist Brooklyn-influenced hideous taste, Humphrey."

"Whatever…This is your area of expertise, but I'm allowed to have an opinion, right? It's my house after all..."

"And you should be grateful I'm giving the place a chance. Now kindly go and find Nate, I have to catch up with my best friend." She dismissed him.

He rolled his eyes at Serena, who was smirking at them, placed a peck on Blair's nose and left the room as he was ordered.

xxx

(About a year later)

"Humphrey! I am about to die from anxiety, come and help me find it!" she yelled for him to hear from the next room.

"What did you lose?" he asked coming in an instant.

He had half-buttoned his shirt and was still in his boxers.

"My speech! I can't find it and we have to leave in about 40 minutes. What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I was searching for your "lucky" lipstick, remember?" he answered reminding Blair the task she had given him.

"Well you can leave that, the speech is more important!"

"Calm down, I'm sure it's here somewhere.." he said searching around.

"No it's not and I'm going to be completely embarrassed in front of all my colleagues, their parents, my professors, everyone..!" she freaked out.

"Hey," he said getting near her and comforting her in a hug" it's fine, you already know the thing by heart.."

She hugged him back and relaxed a bit, but continued complaining.

"I'm going to forget everything in the podium, you wait and see…"she whispered miserably.

"In that case you'll make something on the spot, you can do that, I'm certain."

"Why?" she asked "because I have a boyfriend who's a writer and has his way with words?"

He laughed.

"No because you are Blair Waldorf and you are capable of doing anything, plan or not."

She completely relaxed now. Her confidence was boosted.

"I feel like I'm going to a war, without my weapons…" she confided.

"I'll be going in that war without armor if you don't stop worrying!" he said and indicated to his half-dressed form.

It was her turn to laugh.

"Ok, let's get this over with. Would you hear me trying to check if I remember everything correct?"

"Of course…"

"Welcome to Columbia's University graduation ceremony. I'm Blair Waldorf, and I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here today. This year has been…"

xxx

(Another year later)

"We are going to be late!" she announced to Dan, who was sitting next to her on the back seats of a taxi. She turned to the taxi driver "Can you peak up the pace?"

"Do you actually believe I can Miss? Haven't seen this traffic for years! But it was expected, it's the Archibald's wedding after all, all town is trying to go there."

"So are we, apparently, and if we don't want to be late to this once-in-a-lifetime-social event, you have to take a shortcut somewhere!"

The driver eyed her suspiciously from the middle mirror.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he abruptly asked.

Dan became interested in the conversation at once. The driver did seem a little familiar to him too, as a matter of fact.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked affronted.

"I can't remember from where though…" he continued as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"A magazine possibly…" she offered uninterested, rolling her eyes.

"No, I've seen you in person somewhere." He insisted.

"I don't think so…" she said smiling patronizing to him with an aura of a higher class person. "Do you live in the UES? I don't think you do. Did you attend Columbia? I doubt that… Do you work at W? I'm sure you don't, since every hiring is supervised by me. See? Hardly any place for us to have met…" she ended up saying, the line between rudeness and polite dismissal almost crossed.

"But-

"Can you focus on the road please?" Dan requested stepping in. He had read the signs and he knew that if the driver insisted on his argument, they would never make it to the wedding, being Blair's decision to walk away from the annoying driver, or the driver's decision to throw them out, he didn't know.

Sure enough, they arrived 20 minutes late, but thankfully the whole wedding was delayed due to the heavy traffic.

Chuck was the best man and came to meet them in person, as soon as they showed up in the church.

"Always stunning dear! Aren't you afraid that you could shade the bride?" he said and kissed Blair on both cheeks, after he inspected her amazing Marchessa dress. "Hi there Brooklyn" he smiled at Dan and spread his hand for a shake.

"Bass" he nodded in acknowledgement and shook his hand.

Over the years, Dan and Chuck had become friends or at least friendly enough, to actually enjoy each other's company. Blair and Dan had come to support Chuck on various occasions and Chuck had became a sponsor on Dan's latest novel.

"Where is Nate?" Dan asked looking around in search for the groom.

"Right there" Chuck pointed to the right direction" sweating every five minutes or so. It would be funny if it weren't disgusting. He won't relax until he sees her by his side, but it's natural of course, this is Serena we are talking about. She has a thing for disappearing."

"I'll go and talk to him, are you coming?" Blair said to Dan.

"Of course, lead the way", he turned to Chuck "see you around."

"We'll see, I may disappear for a while, Serena won't be here for at least half an hour yet, and this bridesmaid is eying me for about 30 minutes…"

"Always the same Bass!" exclaimed Blair smiling and taking Dan by the hand, she led them both to where Nate stood.

"Mate, I really advise you to not marry, It's not funny at all. It actually is freaking me out until now!"

Dan laughed at his friend and Blair hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You don't get any ideas! Shut it Archibald!" she snapped at Nate.

"I'm only joking Blair." He turned and whispered to Dan "but really, if you know what's good for you, you'll avoid that by all means. It's not late yet, you still have 5 months, you know."

"Relax, you'll see, it's worth the anxiety. _She's_ worth it…" he said about Serena, but his eyes were fixed on Blair.

Then, there were claps and cheers among the guests and Serena's figure came into view in seconds.

She was breathtaking.

Her eyes never left Nate and her smile was brighter than the sun, as she approached him ready to engage their lives, together forever.

xxx

(Thanksgiving, same year as the wedding)

"Ok, how about the traditional turkey, roast potatoes, a green salad, some garlic bread and a cheese&pear plate? And pie. Pumpkin pie, of course…" she looked at him in question.

"Um…" he was lost for words.

"Save that look on your face Humphrey! It's not like I'm actually going to cook them anyway... We'll have them delivered by Dorota!"

"Oh…Okay?" he said uncertain.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to use a more sparse vocabulary once in a while… You are supposed to be a writer.. Or are you saving them for the novel?" she mocked as usual.

"You know what?" he questioned smiling "I'm surprised that _you_ haven't written any book yet, you could do so much better than me. I could replace you for some weeks, you know."

"Somebody wants his job back at W?"

"Wouldn't dream of that!" he said and raised his hands to emphasize his words. "Especially with you as my boss, no offense."

"None taken, Humphrey. I wouldn't want myself as my boss either" she smiled "Too much of a perfectionist."

"If you add chocolate somewhere in there and a Merlot or two, it should be perfect." He added.

"I-what?"

"The menu" he reminded, smiling at her confusion.

"Oh, yes!" I'll just right that down then..."

"You'd better…I don't want to end up ordering pizza again this year! Nor would Serena and Nate, believe me."

"You can be certain; I will _never _attempt to cook anything again!" she yelled up from her shoulder at him.

"We'll see.."

xxx

(Three years later)

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" she yelled in anxiety.

"Relax, we are almost there!" he said trying to sound calm.

They found the reception and a doctor immediately came at their side. They took Blair to a wheelchair, motioning for Dan to follow.

"Dan, I'm scared!" she said when he caught up with them.

"You have nothing to be scared of, I'll be right beside you all the time..." he tried to calm her down.

"You promise?" she whispered.

"I swear you on my life…"

She gave him a smile that changed immediately into a whimper. It wouldn't be long now.

"Are you coming in?"asked the doctor as they prepared Blair for the surgery.

"Yes I am." He replied, even paler than Blair was.

(About five hours later)

Dan paced up and down the hallway out of Blair's room. They had shoved him out in order to prepare mother and child for the first visitors who would be arriving soon. He didn't even get to look at the baby and he was frustrated.

"You can go in again Mister Humphrey. Congratulations again!" The nurse informed him smiling, after what seem like forever. He took a breath and stepped in the room.

Blair was there, lying on the bed with a tired smile on her face, but her eyes lit up when she spotted him.

He passed her the flowers.

Peonies. Her favorite.

"Thank you" he whispered on her lips.

Her smiled widened.

"Go to the crib and take a look, she is very beautiful. She took after you." She added.

He reached the crib and sure enough, a small toothless lady with some black small curls, observed him over her doe-shaped, chocolate brown eyes, not really seeing him though.

His heart melted.

His finger met her miniature fist and her warmth transferred to him along with her sweet smell that reached his nostrils and he breathed in hungrily.

"This is little Alison..." Blair pointed out, announcing him the name she had picked, which she had refused to let him know until now "There, now you can have her close to you always." She said, speaking of his always absent mother and the complaint he had confided in her years and years ago in that hallway, after the photo shoot.

"Blair" he stuttered trying to find the right words, but there weren't any good enough.

She understood though and replied.

"Just say you love me Humphrey and we are even."

xxx

**a/n: So, yep this is the end of my first story and I will take the time now, to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted or just read this story! I can't even begin to tell you how amazing your response has been for me and I am really grateful to each and every one of you! You guys rock!**

**I hope you enjoyed this epilogue; it had me on the edge of my seat all the way I was writing it.. Review please and let me know what you think of it!**

**I apologize for any mistakes, I'm doing my best to fix them every time, I hope I'm doing well! (nervous laugh).. A new dair story is up you people, if you want, go and check it out on my profile and stick with it –and me- a little longer if you like!**

**Till next time, **

**Victoria.**


End file.
